I'm Still Alone REMAKE (Jelsa Story) AU: Modern
by oOBarelyVisableOo
Summary: Jackson is a 17-year-old who has been an orphan forever only left with a rubber cord with a wooden snowflake, the only thing from his parents. Now, he's moving to London. Going to yet again to another boarding school called Darling Academy, and meets Elsa, a snotty rich girl. When they meet, they hated each other, but when a horrible accident hits. Everything changes. JELSA PAIRING
1. Chapter 1: The School For Troubled Kids

**Hello, If your new to this story.. cool! Welcome! If you came here because I stopped the original version, I hope you enjoy this better! I may actually go back to the other one, if this story doesn't turn out well, but I don't really know** **so... let's get the story started! There's no need to write a summary.. its explained in the title, plus I don't want anything spoiled! Enjoy! Plus there is a prologue so that will help.**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Prologue**

 **Jackson Overland Frost**

Jack wished he could be anywhere, anywhere but here… he wished he wasn't such a troublemaker, he wish he didn't feel so stupid, he wished people would stop feeling bad for him. Just because of his situation, he could care less why his parents abandoned him, and then torturing him with the wooden snowflake wrapped around his neck. Most of all, he wanted to know why, why would his parents do that to him? Why did he have to live this way? What made him so horrible, horrible enough for his parents, the U.S, to get rid of him? That time, Jack accepted it. He would forever be alone.

 **Elizabeth Grace Winters**

Elsa knew it, but she always knew everything. Everyone around her always got hurt. That's why to keep it from happening again; she would hide it, conceal it and never let anyone break her barrier. Her family suffered for it, but she would never let herself get hurt or hurt anyone else…again…even if she was forced to stay alone…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Onward to the School for Troubled Kids**

 **September 12, 2015 11:30 AM**

 **Jackson**

London, England was the rainiest place in the world. Of course, Jack didn't want to be here in the first place. He waited outside under the cover of the Heathrow Airport in London, while a security guard stood a few feet away. Thanks to the U.S Orphan Society, he's stuck here, at least until he cleans up his, what they call 'cocky-tone, rebellious acts, smart-elk voice and smirks' only if they knew it's his "special style." He pulled his black and blue duffel bag onto his shoulder, leaned onto a pole, and stuffed his hands into his pockets of his favorite blue hoodie. Even if it was worn out and ripped apart, it was practically the only thing he actually owned! He pulled his hood over his abnormally frosted-white hair. He never dyed it, he was born like that, and he mentally added that to the list of this that was abnormal for 'normal' teenagers in the 21rst century.

After about 15 minutes, an old looking police car pulled up. Jack tilted his head up. The officer's face was hidden under his cap. Still sitting in the car, like Jack wasn't worth getting out of the car, he spoke over a radio.

"Jackson Overland Frost of New York, I am officer Moody and I will be escorting you to your new boarding school, Darling Academy, now I advise you to walk into the car without trouble or I will use force if necessary." The police officer had a thick British accent.

'God, these people are that afraid of me? I must be popular.' Jack thought. He was forcing himself not to smirk, because he was so accustom to do it.

"Get going, kid." The security guard shoved him towards the car with his baton.

Jack turned around to face the annoying guard. "Yea, Yea, I know. Thanks a lot security person I just met." Jack couldn't help but lift his head up and smirk devilishly up at him.

The guard was only in his mid-thirties, but he gritted his teeth and shoved Jack harder to the car. His face was practically saying, 'I would kill you, but you're not my problem anymore.

Jack pulled off his hood to show his white frosted hair, and shrugged. In one second, he turned around and strutted to the car with a smirk planted on his face. This was only the beginning of the journey.

* * *

 **September 12, 2015 12:05 AM**

Jack sat in the back of the car with his duffel bag next to him. Officer Moody, threaten to handcuff him if Jack wasn't searched. Jack only shrugged, and the police officer searched him. The funny thing was when Officer Moody searched his bag, he kept Jack handcuffed to the seat. By that time it had stopped raining. Even Jack thought they went a little overboard. Finally, after another wasted 15 minutes they were on the road. Jack was still handcuffed to the seat, both of his hands, were forced down on his sides.

"Hey, Moody, can you give me a break? I want to listen to music." Jack asked in a cocky-tone.

In front of Jack there was a set of metal bars, then the driver's seat. Moody only turned on the radio to some weird 60's music. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I mean, GOOD music, I am NOT from the 1960s!" Jack kicked at the bars, making the driver's seat rattle a bit.

Suddenly, the car lurched, "Whoa!" Jack slid to the side. Officer Moody, abruptly stopped the car on the side of the road, and opened Jack's door. "Hey, why did…" Suddenly Jack was pulled by his hoodie to face Moody.

Officer Moody put on the biggest death glare Great Britain will ever see. Jack felt a little intimidated, but kept a cool smirk planted on his face.

"Boy, you will stop harassing an officer of Great Britain. If you don't cooperate, I will make you. Remember, I am an armed police officer, and I have the right to shot you, Mr. Frost. Now, any more requests, Mr. Frost?" Officer Moody let go of Jack's hoodie, and kept a straight face.

Jack only shrugged, averting his eyes from the dark ones in front of him. Gathering up some courage. Jack looked straight back at Officer Moody he cracked a smile. "Yes, could you please unhand cuff me, so I could listen to my own pleasing music?" Jack imitated a British accent, and put on a princess smile, batting his eyes.

Officer Moody's face stayed straight. He rubbed his nose, and nodded. Jack fell asleep shortly after Moody unhand cuffed him and allowed him to listen to his own music on a blue iPod 5, he got/stole from a friend…

* * *

 **Jack's Dream, September 12, 2015 12:20 PM**

 _It was cold… Jack felt darkness surround him. It was like he was falling, very… very… very… slowly. Like time and space had stopped. Then, something very bright chased the darkness. He finally opened his eyes. He was in a field that looked like it went on forever. Beautiful Horses all kinds of colors grazed. He laid under a pink cherry tree. When the wind blew the pink petals landed into the pond perfectly. Suddenly the field was flowing with flowers! It was one of the prettiest places he had ever seen._

 _"Everything must come with a price, Jack. You out of all people should know that…" A voice boomed over the field._

 _Suddenly, he was in a house. Right in front was a huge staircase that lead upstairs; to the right was the kitchen and dinning room he guessed. "H…Hello? Anyone here?" Jack sputtered._

 _"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! THERE IS A FAMILY TRAPPED INSIDE!" He heard someone outside._

 _He turned around, then back again. The house was suddenly in flames! Furniture was toppled down; some of it was half gone. The wooden floor started to ignite with flames, Jack backed up to the door._

 _He grabbed the knob, and turned it, the pushed. It didn't open. He turned back to the flames. It now started to travel to the doorframe Jack was trapped. He looked in front on him. Down the hall was another door. The flames were closing in on them, but not yet there. If he could jump over the flames…_

 _He steadied his breathing, and jumped off the door! He toppled over the flames and landed on the wooden floor. The fire then started to creep upon Jack again; it was like it was following him. It was starting to get hot. He heard a creak… above him the ceiling was in flames and looked like it was about to fall, onto him. He cursed to himself, and picked himself up. Still looking at the ceiling but keeping and eye on the fires._

 _"Okay, I'm going to be okay, I'm totally fine!" he thought to himself._

 _Without wasting anymore time he ran to and put all his weight on the other door. The ceiling fell behind him, making him flinch horribly. The door almost broke; the fire was really close now._

 _"C'mon! Break, you piece of crap!" he yelled, and slammed into it again, it was really getting hard to breathe. Coughing, he tried one more time. It still wasn't enough. By now, the door was almost on fire. He leaned against the door sliding down, coughing horribly…/_

 _"Someone…please…help…" Jack murmured. He closed his eyes. Hoping there was someone anyone who would care…_

* * *

"Hey, kid, wake up. I'm not your babysitter." Officer Moody shook Jack awake.

Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes, then yawned and stretched a bit. Not caring, he was on a timed schedule. "Oh, Hello Moody much?" He smirked.

"Yes, Yes very funny… now get out of my car!" He pointed behind him. Jack's eyes widened, at the sight of the school he would be staying at, first word, Huge.

Darling Academy truly lived up to its name. It was beautiful; the car was parked right in front of the garden in front of the school. There was a gravel pathway that circled the flowers in the middle was a growing pink cherry blossom tree. Ironic. He smiled, and jumped out.

"Thanks." Jack smiled. It looked like Moody was studded.

Jack rose and eyebrow, "So, what? I can be nice when I feel like it." Jack turned his head away, and walked off.

Huge stone stairs lead up to the school, and stone lions sat on each side. In big white bold letters, read, "Darling Academy" even with his dyslexia he could see it. Big school…

He pulled up his duffel bag to his shoulder. One earphone still in his left ear playing, "Safe and Sound by Landon Austin" he like this version better, but he didn't know really why. There were two big wooden doors, he could make out the big 'D' on both of them, but they were very faint. He pushed open the door to the world he would live in for the next hopefully, year.

* * *

 **Enjoy it? Didn't Enjoy it? Tell me why but anyway, like, share, favorite, or review! Tell me if I misspelled something or if you don't get the story. I hope you liked it I'm planning for Jack to have a big adventure! Until next time, Raindrops!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa the Ice Queen

**Hey Guys! First of all, I want to Thank you for SOOOOO SOOOO MUCH SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! I know it's frustrating as a Reader to have to restart a story, right in the middle of it. (I've had to do it too.) Thank you for give this Remake your time to read, and I'm sorry if you don't like this one as much as my first, but I will try to do better and incorporate what you guys like in the first to the Remake and see if it will go with the story line. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT THE REVIEW'S MEAN SO MUCH TO ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! THANK YOU AND ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Chapter 2: Elsa the Ice Queen**

 **September 12, 2015 1:35 PM**

 **Jackson**

Darling Academy, was ok… the people were nice, until he met a certain someone in his grade. Once he opened the door to the Academy, a women about his height, wore almost everything black, with her chocolate brown hair pulled up in a bun, and with a clipboard to her side. She looked like she should've been in a huge New York Office that did computer junk, or whatever. She stared straight at him like he was her new test subject for a science lab. She strutted towards him with her chin up and glasses pushed up to the bridge of her nose.

"Hello, I am Headmaster Lily, Lily Darling. You shall call me by, Ms. Darling or Headmaster Darling. We speak with formal greetings first then you teenagers…" she sighed, "shall dilly dally and 'Wooohoo' now, may I ask for your name, your full name Mr. Frost?" She had a slight British accent, but not as thick as Officer Moody's.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, seems like you already know my name, Lily Darling." He smirked, and smiled devilishly showing he didn't feel like messing around. Honestly, Jack wanted to get out of there, even if he had to live on the streets, he would at least be free from the Government breathing down his back 24/7.

Headmaster Darling, cocked and eyebrow, and started to glare at the ruthless boy, he was going to be a lot of work, but that's what Elizabeth is for. She remembered. "Well, Mr. Jackson Overland Frost…" she made sure he was actually paying attention. "If you continue to act like this, there will be punishment." She stopped Jack before he could interrupt. "The punishments at Darling Academy are not like regular punishments, law enforcements are patrolling so watch your tongue, and you must at least be in one club and sport we need well-rounded teenagers, no more obesity." She stopped him again before he interrupted. "And, you as a human being know your rights and wrongs, but if you get out of hand, we will fix it together or forcefully, do plan to stay long also, Jackson, you won't be going anywhere." She smirked, and patted his head. "And one more thing, she saw the earphone piece still inside his left ear." She pulled it out before he could react and a blue IPod dropped out of his pocket and crashed onto the ground, making him flinch. Before he could pick it up, she grabbed his chin to make sure he was looking straight at her dark eyes. "We do not allow, electronics of any sort, the police will search you again, and…" She stepped on the blue IPod and crushed it under her black 4inch shoes. "Just because you have a… special situation, we will not take you easy." She let go of him, and walked away, making sure that IPod was beyond repair. As she walked away she stated.

"Elizabeth Grace Winters, will give you your orientation. Walk down the hallway and the police will search you and give you your uniform. Have a good day at Darling Academy, Mr. Frost?" She turned around and smiled at the stupefied teen, before she turned around again and opened the door to her office.

Jack glared at the door. 'What a hog!' he thought. He sighed and picked up the remaining pieces of his blue IPod and threw it in the trash and walked through the double doors into the hallway.

 **September 12, 2015 1:45 PM**

 **Elizabeth Grace Winters**

The bell rang, making Elsa flinch a little. She remembered today, she had to give the new kid, Jackson a tour of the school, she picked up her books from history, and walked down the hall towards the corridor where she would meet him. She pulled out a clipboard that showed his schedule, his dorm room, along with sports and clubs based on the things he enjoyed from the past schools. Really though, 35 schools he got kicked out of? She rolled her eyes; he was going to be a pain, like no other! Not even Flynn Rider could match how much trouble it sounded like he had done. When she looked back up, she saw a white hair teen her age and a little taller that her even in her 3 inch black shoes. He looked cute, if it weren't for the cocky-smirk planted on his face, his blue eyes were dark and it didn't look like he was a very good kid just when you looked at him.

He wore a blue and white tie tucked under his black dress shirt. It looked like he was going to a wedding, but without the tie, and no rose. Elsa's side ponytail braid slid behind as she approached him with dignity. Keeping her chin up, she blankly said.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Winters, please call me Elsa, and you are?" She held out a hand for him to shake.

He stared at it for a second, Elsa wondered for a second if he knew what a handshake was, and then he swiped it away. "Why does everyone at this school, have to be this awkward, the police that made me strip in front of them made me feel like a test subject." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants; he expression told her that he was pretty annoyed. He had a slight American accent.

Elsa stood there dumbfounded. What was she supposed to say to him with that kind of comment? Before she could say a thing he said, "I'm Frost, Jack Frost. Where do we head first Elsa?" he signed rubbing his hand through is white frosted hair. Elsa scoffed; his name sure lived up to his appearance, 'who is stupid enough to dye their hair white?' she thought.

"Well, Mr. Frost…"

"I said, call me Jack, Elsa." He interrupted.

"Okay, Jack…"

"There was it that hard? Honestly, Britain is confusing." He smirked.

Elsa glared. "You Americans are pretty stupid, too." She pointed out.

"Yea, I know." He scoffed.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. 'Okay, looks like I'm going to have to go to plan B' she thought.

"Well, Jack it is nice to meet you, but can we start your orientation?" She turned around and walked down the hallway.

'Okay, first we should go to his dorm room so he can set down his stuff.' Elsa's brain had her gears turning and swirling all over the place. She turned to look back at Jack; he only had a duffel bag then the school bag with all his schoolbooks, not much… she sighed.

"Jack, we are going to your dorm first so you can meet your roommates and get settled a bit." Elsa declared.

"Nah, we shouldn't do that once I see a comfy place I won't get up for a while, I didn't have lunch can I eat?" he asked rudely.

Elsa turned around, "You want to eat?"

"Uhhh… yea that's why I said I was hung-"

"I know your hungry, you can eat after we get to your classes first." Elsa grew impatient.

"I can find my way, I don't want to see my teachers, yet. If I do they will hate me even before class." Jack shrugged.

"Ok, then…" Elsa turned around to face Jack and stopped. "Here's your schedule, and the map of the school. We should go to the…" Jack again interrupted Elsa.

"Nah, I don't need to go to the club rooms or gym, I'm not planning to join anything if this place doesn't have a hockey team, or a eating class." Jack averted his gaze once he saw Elsa's death glare.

She breathed, "Okay! Then, I hope you can find your way around the school, Jack. Ask me any quest-"

"No I don't have any questions." Jack smiled.

She glared, "Are you done interrupting me?" She asked in a questionable tone.

"I was never interrupting you, you were the one interrupting me, and so I just interrupted you back…" Elsa had a full on death glare planted on her face.

She sighed, "Enjoy your time at Darling Academy." She turned around and walked toward the lunchroom, where the rest of her friends were.

She made her way to the lunchroom, when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw Jack running towards her.

"What do you need, Jack?" She asked.

"I was wondering…"

"What? Spit it out." Elsa really was annoyed with this guy.

"Can you tell me where my dorm is? So I can put my stuff down." Jack asked.

Elsa raised and eyebrow, she already asked that question to Jack she was sure of it. "I already asked you that question." Elsa saw Jack avert his gaze but she could tell, he was smirking.

"No you didn't." He turned his head back up.

"You're smirking." Elsa inquired.

"So? I always smirk!" Jack fought back.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and turned around again, to the lunchroom.

"So are you going to help me, or do I have to figure it out myself now?" Jack yelled.

Elsa turned around and smirked, "Take a left then a right, then a right, left, right, left, then go up the stairs. You'll be there." Elsa smiled.

Jack rubbed his head," That doesn't help at all." He murmured, and turned around.

 **September 12, 2015 2:00 PM**

At lunch, Elsa sat with Rapunzel, her cousin along with Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn. Only because they were Rapunzel's friends, she would be sitting by herself if it weren't for Rapunzel.

"So, Elsa, was the new kid good?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa turned her head," Umm… yea he's okay, he's really annoying though and-"

"So is he a cutie?" Flynn asked in a girl-like tone voice.

Elsa raise her eyebrow, "Want another detention?" Elsa smirked.

Flynn's smile changed in an instant, "No" he muttered.

"Don't interrupt me again." Elsa commanded.

"So, was he cute?" Merida asked while picking up her chicken salad.

"Well, he's cute I guess, but I didn't really get to know him." Elsa thought about the abnormal white hair Jack had.

"Where is he?" Rapunzel asked, "Aren't you suppose to be giving him a tour?"

"Yea, but he said he could figure it out himself." Elsa shrugged.

"Dude, where did he want to go? Maybe I can give him a warm welcome!" Flynn had a smirk like no other.

"He was going towards the boy's dorms." Elsa remembered.

"Hiccup, let's go!" Flynn jumped up from the table and pulled Hiccup with him.

"I don't know about yawl but I want to see this." Merida suddenly changed to her Scottish accent.

Rapunzel smiled and jumped up too. "Elsa come on!" She ran out the lunchroom in a breeze.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and walked out. She would have to make sure her students were behaving under Mrs. Darling's commands anyway, since she was her most trusted advisor.

When she finally found Rapunzel and Merida, a crowd gathered. Elsa raised her eye; the boy's couldn't get into that much trouble right? She immediately turned to her 'hall-monitor' stance and stood straight.

"What on earth is going on here?" Elsa demanded.

The crowd dispersed immediately, looks like no one wanted detention today. While Elsa walked forward, she heard many whispers about her, she didn't mind though; she was use to it, better than the one getting bullied everyday.

As the students let her through she could see more of what actually was going on. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Flynn and the white haired boy, Jack having it out.

Jack grunted, "You calling me a liar?" She could hear his American accent kicking in.

"I ain't calling you a truther." Elsa was surprised she didn't know Flynn had such a southern accent.

Jack was on top of Flynn after figuring out his weak spot, but he landed on his back once more, Flynn was a little stronger. Elsa couldn't let anymore of this happen, but before she could do anything, she heard loud thundering footsteps echoing down the hallway, these boy's were going to get it.

"What on earth is going on?" She heard Mrs. Darling screech.

Everyone turned their heads; Flynn froze hearing that voice, that gave Jack an opening, as Flynn turned his head, Jack pulled his collar and punch Flynn square in the face making him tumble down to the ground. Jack stood up smirking.

"That will teach you not to pick on a new kid." Jack spat at him.

Jack looked at the crowd, Elsa was surprised at him, she knew he was trouble, but not that kind of trouble. Jack showed an expression of surprise when he locked eyes with her then went back to smirking. Elsa turned around, toward Mrs. Darling and let her through.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! TWO MONTHS OF DENTENTION WITH HEADMASTER NORTH!" Mrs. Darling screeched the whole school could hear her voice.

"Elsa, follow me with him towards North's office, everyone else BY THE COUNT OF TEN MUST LEAVE THIS AREA!" Mrs. Darling spoke in her 'headmaster' voice.

Everyone stood still for a second. "ONE" Mrs. Darling demanded. In a millisecond, everyone except Flynn, Elsa, and Jack stood with Mrs. Darling.

"Change of plans Elsa, take Mr. Fizherbert to the nurses office, then get the police to escort Jackson here to Mr. North's office." Mrs. Darling kept her eyes straight at Jack's, he only glared with his cold-icy eyes, and Elsa thought they couldn't turn any lighter, but they did.

"NOW!" Elsa was off in a second, helping Flynn up and walking him to the nurse's office.

 **September 12, 2015 2:15 PM**

 **Jackson**

Jack was one thing, mad. No that was an understatement, if it was anything Jack was enraged. He was enraged, because that stupid kid just so happened to knock his favorite coke out of his hand, and pour it on him, and he gets in trouble for it. Though, it didn't matter, Jack wanted to be out of this school by today, and he might be now. While that platinum blonde chick that was suppose to give him a tour, walked the stupid kid to the nurse's he was stuck in a glaring position being watched by the headmaster.

She walked over to him quietly, but kept a good posture. Then she turned to walk around Jack in a circle. "I hope you will soon find comfort in this school, Mr. Frost. Because you'll still staying here, no matter what, we will break you and make you become a fine young man. If that doesn't work you can always go to the army.

Jack jumped at that request, the army really? Thinking of himself bald didn't go well either. "If you don't like the army, you could stay in prison, or we could humanely unionize you, it's your choice Mr. Frost, but I suggest to pick quickly, before you become a burden to us all." Jack was deep in his thoughts; he suddenly would love to stay here, right? He turned his head once he heard more footsteps down the hallway. Jack already had and idea of whom they were.

"Headmaster! Your advisor told us to come quickly." Jack turned his head to the two standing police officers. He was surprised when he saw Officer Moody.

"Yes, please detain Mr. Frost in North's Office, use as much force as needed." Mrs. Darling then smiled and walked down to the nurse's office, Jack guessed.

"Come on, kid. You heard the lady." Officer Moody walked up and grabbed Jack's right shoulder tightly to where it almost hurt.

"This is Officer Franklin, he's my partner, now let's get yea to Headmaster North's office." Officer Franklin grabbed Jack's other shoulder just as hard and all three walked forward.

"Wait, there's another Headmaster?" Jack tried to get out of the two officer's grips but it only made it worse.

"Yes, and he's worst than Mrs. Darling, sometimes. Now c'mon, we don't want to use force." Officer Franklin had the same thick accent of a British, just like Moody.

Being in a very old guy's office is not how you want to spend your day. Mr. North looked like a Russian Santa Claus with tattoos going up and down his arms, his white beard went down to his stomach, and he had bright blue eyes neither like Jack nor Elsa's. They were full of something else. Jack could only stare at the giant in front of him; he's got to be like at least 75 or more.

"Let's see, let us see…Hmmm…ahh… Jackson Overland Frost, age 17, orphan, born December 21rst, dyslexic, ADHD, and the problems keep piling up!" Mr. North slammed a huge stack of papers on his deck and smiled downward at Jack with a psychotic grin.

Jack gulped. "I'm very sorry, sir, but you see-"

Mr. North interrupted Jack, "Do not waste your breath I know what happened I know everything that happens at this school." Mr. North sat not in his big red chair but in one of the student's chairs and turned Jack's toward his. Mr. North only stared at Jack, then gave a reassuring smile, like he knew something about Jack that he never told anyone. Jack rose and eyebrow.

"Mr. North, Jackson must be taught a lesson." Officer Moody interrupted.

Mr. North turned toward the two standing police officers, and then glanced back at shaking Jack who was going to lose his mind. He nodded, "Yes, yes I know, but I shall punish him for his actions, please leave my office, I must talk with our new student." North didn't even glance at them; he just stared at Jack's icy eyes that were full of weld up emotions.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" the police were out in a second.

North sighed. Jack was sitting as far back as he could in his chair, anything to get away from North's wandering eyes. Finally, North turned away. Jack breathed out.

"Jackson, or shall I call you Jack? Or Jackie?" North smiled, and raised a hand to shake.

"Umm… Just Jack is fine." Jack didn't take the hand, North sighed again then grabbed for something in front of Jack that made him flinch.

In a second later, what Jack saw in front of him was a wooden snowflake with his name carved on it, wrapped around on a rubber cord, which was grasped in North's hand. Jack's eyes widened. He tried to grab for it then remembered that the officer's handcuffed his hands to the chair. "Give it back it's not yours!" Jack pleaded, and tried to get out of the metal cuffs biting into his flesh.

"Yes, I will give it back to you, but first tell me, what is this trinket?" North asked.

A fire started in the chimney, Jack turned to it then turned back to the wooden snowflake. "Don't please, don't." Jack was pleading. He never pleaded!

"Tell me and I'll give it back." North still had a warm smile placed upon him.

"Your not a counselor you can't help me." Jack argued.

"As you wish." North lit a match.

"NO! Stop! It's from my parents!" The flames on the match and in the fire was gone, it was like a windstorm hit North's office.

"What?" North moved closer to Jack.

Jack averred his gaze and looked at the ground. His eyes were not full of sadness but hatred. "It's from my parents, when I was dropped off at the New York Orphanage, there was a wooden snowflake tied around my neck, I've had to wear it ever since." Jack looked up and glared.

"Thank you, Jackson. You may have this back." North smiled.

"Really?"

"If you consider your punishment."

"Which is?" Jack sighed.

Mr. North leaded in and smiled. "Apologize to Mr. Fizherbert for physically hurting him, he's are best quarterback we have on the football field." Mr. North smirked.

Jack shrugged, "Only if he says it first."

* * *

 **And we will wrap it up there! Did you like it? Did you not like it? TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW TO GET BETTER! Anyway, I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible to, but Halloween is coming up so idk if I'll have it up by Sat. Maybe Later next week, I will try and update as soon as often! I know I've asked this before, but do you guys want me to write a couple of chapters ahead, then post every chapter like every two days or so? Would that be easier so you guys won't have to wait as long? Tell me, please! Anyway, Like, Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW FOR MORE JELSA! See you Raindrops later!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	3. Chapter 3: I Solemnly Swear

**Hey Guys! IT HAS BEEN WAY TO LONG! I MEAN WAY WAY WAY TO LONG! I AM THE SLOWEST WRITER SOMETIMES! I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING FOR THE 4th CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR ALLLLLLLLLLL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES IT MEANS SO MUCH! I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER SOONER! BUT I"M BACK AND ALIVE AND WELL! HERE'S THE 4th CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ALSO! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO APPROPRIATE OWNERS.**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Chapter 3: I Solemnly Swear I Am Up to No Good**

 **September 12, 2015, 3:00 PM**

 **Elsa**

Elsa would rather be anywhere than taking care of Flynn.

"You look wretched." Elsa spat.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

Looking at Flynn was like looking at an abused puppy (he really did!) Flynn's face was a purple gorilla, he had one black eye, and his nose was crooked. Lying down on the nurse bed almost made him cute, for Rapunzel.

"He had a point." Elsa smirked.

"Are you just here to pester me? Or baby me?" Flynn turned his head.

"I'm here because I'm Mrs. Darling's…"

"Guard dog?"

"Shut Up." Elsa glared.

Flynn chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes once more. Elsa then heard the annoying sound of clacking as she heard someone walking down to the nurse's office. She knew it wasn't Ms. Honey the nurse; she was still taking x-rays on Flynn's broken nose or whatever. It totally was…

"MR. FIZHERBERT! MRS. WINTERS! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Elsa and Flynn both visibly flinched at the sound of Mrs. Darling's screeching voice from behind the door.

Elsa quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Headmistress Darling, what brings you here?" Elsa put on her game face.

Mrs. Darling smiled, "Advisor Elizabeth, thank you for your help, you may go."

Elsa bowed respectively, "Of course, Headmistress may ask, what will become of Jackson?"

"That will be decided by Headmaster North."

Elsa's eyes widened, no one ever saw Headmaster North, just Mrs. Darling. At Darling Academy, there are two headmasters, but Headmaster North is the "Real" Headmaster, and no student, not even Elsa has seen him, the fact that a new student like Jackson, got to see him, surprised Elsa.

 **September 12, 2015, 4:00 PM**

"OH MY GOD!" Merida gasped.

Elsa was a top grade "A" student, but even she had friends. Merida, was a red haired Scottish girl who, guess what? Came from Scotland, to Darling Academy, pretty much her story was that Merida ran away because her mother tried to force her into marriage at age fourteen. Elsa wouldn't blame her.

"Today was the roughest day of school, yet!" Rapunzel screeched.

Rapunzel was a blonde haired girl who was very popular, very smart, and very nice. Elsa really sometimes envied her, because she had to many problems to handle herself most of the time. The worst though was that Rapunzel, was her cousin, and only Elsa knew it. The funny thing was all three of them shared a dorm together. If it had to be any girl though she would choose Rapunzel and Merida. All the other girls were gossipers, all-night studiers (even though she did that herself most of the time, but only in the library), or popular girls. Rapunzel was an exception.

"Hey! Elsa, do you know if Flynn is okay? After that beating with the new kid, he won't be able to play quarterback now." Rapunzel frowned.

"Yea, the whole school is talking about him, isn't his name Jackson?" Merida asked.

"Yea." Elsa whispered.

"Why are you so quiet?" Rapunzel playful pushed her.

"I don't know. Sorry." Elsa looked up in front of her.

"Hey, that's…" Merida stopped.

In front, of her was Flynn and the new kid Jackson walking down the hall together like best buds. Elsa's mouth dropped. She would've though those two would kill each other within two meters of each other. Now here they are, laughing their heads off? What?

"What the hell?" Elsa couldn't stop staring.

 **Jack**

 **September 12, 2015, 3:30 PM**

Jack never would give in that jock had to apologize first, no matter what. Until, North came with him. In fact, Jack had never been so scared of anyone like Headmaster North ever… he just had that style.

The posture, facial expressions, and the way he walked, made him look… superior. Like he was an X-military. When they reached the nurse's office. Jack found himself formally apologizing he never did that! What the heck was wrong with him?

"…So yea… I'm sorry man…" He finished.

The guy looked flustered, well… more like a red chimpanzee with a black eye flustered.

"Sorry too. I was the one who started that fight." Flynn sighed.

He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Flynn Rider, Welcome to Darling Academy."

Jack smirked. "Frost, Jack Frost." I shook his hand.

Within thirty minutes, Jack had been given a tour of the school, met his teachers, and became Flynn's new roommate along with this guy named, Hiccup. The good thing was that Flynn would be better before football season, so the Darling Academy American Football team wouldn't suffer. Most of the time they talked about Flynn, like how he came to Darling Academy, and whatsoever…

"Hey, Rapunzel, Merida, and Snow Queen." Flynn frowned.

Jack turned to see three girls with their mouths wide open. He rose and eyebrow, if all girls were like this, it was going to be tough to get a girlfriend here, though he didn't really care for one at least right now he didn't.

"What kind of name is Snow Queen?" Jack blurted out.

The blonde frowned, "and I though we were going to get a sweet boy, but Flynn already turned him into a cocky jerk." Jack could tell she was playing with Flynn; they seemed to have a good relationship.

"So you're the new kid. Jackson, right?" the red haired girl spoke.

"Umm…yea…I guess so just call me Jack." Jack frowned, it seemed like he already has a bad reputation at this school.

Finally the platinum blonde spoke up, "Mr. Fizherbert, Mr. Frost you two made up really quickly."

Jack smirked; he was going to crack that shell of hers. "Going with the official names again?"

"It is proper educate, I expect you to do the same Mr. Frost." She kept her same straight expression.

"Who cares about proper educate. What's your name?" Jack asked.

"If you must know so badly, it's Elsa Winters." Elsa held her head high, even though she was about and inch shorter than Jack was.

Jack tried to suppress a laugh but a slight giggle came out.  
"What is so funny?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to be high and mighty. Like a Snow Queen." Jack laughed.

Elsa raised her eyebrow even higher.

"Umm…Elsa we'll met you back in our room." Merida said and pushed Rapunzel along with her.

"I named her Snow Queen first!" Flynn turned toward me.

Elsa shot a glare toward Flynn, he quickly said, "Well, I'm hungry. Goodbye."

"If you want to threaten me, go ahead, I'm sure that Military School down the road won't mine another new student." Elsa smiled.

Jack glared, then smirked. "Alright, I'll play your game. Snow Queen."

"Listen here Frost, I'm giving you a warning if you don't play nice with me I would be glad to escort you back to New York in that orphanage." Elsa challenged.

"You don't know, one thing about me princess." Jack glared.

"You want a bet? That wooden snowflake seems important to you doesn't it?" Elsa devilishly smirked.

They both turned around and walked separate ways. Jack was literally stomping his way outside into the courtyard.

"She doesn't know crap about me." He muttered to himself and sat on a bench.

Then an idea popped into his head. " I solemnly swear that I will forever be up to no good." Jack smirked.

 **Elsa**

 **September 12, 2015, 5:30 PM**

"Dinner! Finally!" Merida jumped happily.

As they walked down to the dinning hall, Elsa hoped she wouldn't see that Frost-Face again, what kind of person goes up to her, the student advisor like that? But it was true, she didn't know that much about Jackson, only that he was an orphan who was never adopted, ran away, became a juvenile delinquent and she saw the wooden snowflake so it was only a guess, but she hit the right target. Giving her the upper hand.

Tonight, was hamburgers with baked beans and potato chips. One of Elsa's favorites, she could stop drooling as she waited in line.

"So, After Mr. Bunnymund gave us that really hard pop quiz he gives us a three hundred page book to read in a week!" Rapunzel complained.

"At least you don't have Mrs. Deville she gave us a prompt for a fifteen page essay. I had to write that in one day!" Merida yelped.

Elsa sat down. "You're at Darling Academy because you guys are so smart, think of it as a compliment."

"Yea, you are right." Merida sighed.

"Well, it's a bad compliment." Rapunzel dug into her hamburger.

Just then, Elsa felt some thing run down her back. It was cold, and made Elsa shiver. The cold never bothered her, so when she turned around…

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! YOU ARE THE WORST!" Elsa jumped out of her seat; she felt more of the watery ice cubes fall down inside her shirt.

There was a huge laughing mob now, so she only did the best thing she could do at that point.

Elsa strutted right towards Jackson, laughing his head off with Flynn, and slapped him.

It was hard enough to where it forced Jack to turn his head. "What the hell?" Jack turned towards Elsa.

"What was that for?" Jack hissed, his cheek was now very red instead of pale.

"You poured, ice cubes down my shirt!" Elsa threatened to slap him again Jack flinched.

"Because you're the Ice Queen! Right Everyone?"

The hall was filled with "yeas!" Elsa glared.

"Well, Jackson I will be sending you to Mrs. Darling right after I say one thing." Elsa smirked.

"And what is that?" Jack smirked back.

"You think you know everything don't you Frost, but I know more about you than yourself. The fact that you're still and orphan and a juvenile delinquent are only the beginning." Elsa made sure she was heard loud and clear.

"So what." Jack spat back.

"Well, the fact that your parents will never come back for you is telling me I know more." Elsa smirked. She had him under his grasp in front of the whole school.

"You know nothing about me." He growled.

"Oh sure I do, I know where your parents are right now. I also know that if you commit any more capital crimes you will be sent to Military School where everyone will forget you. Jack your destined to be alone, so don't go calling people the Ice Queen, because let's face it, you are in more trouble than any one will ever be." The hall was silent. There wasn't even a whisper.

"Everyone has fifteen more minutes to eat. Enjoy the meals!"

Elsa smiled and turned around; she strutted out of the dinning hall and walked toward Mrs. Darling's office. Leaving Jackson alone, the hall was still silent.

As Elsa walked down to Mrs. Darling's office though, she wiped the smile off her face quickly, because she saw someone she didn't want to see for a long while. His midnight black hair was aggravating, and the pale skin was always setting Elsa on edge, but she never could to anything. He would punish her, and she knew it. The pale black haired boy walked up to Elsa, as she stood there frozen.

"Hello, My Queen. How are you doing babe?" he smiled and pulled an arm around Elsa's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Pitch." Elsa suppressed a glare she did not have time for her abusive boyfriend right now.

Suddenly, she was swooped up bridle style by him. "Elsa you know why I'm here, don't fight it will only make it worse." Elsa froze on spot. At that moment, she solemnly swore she was up to no good.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO... PITCH IS BACK AND BADDER THAN EVER! Did you like it? Not Like it? Tell me! I need to KNOW! Review, Like, and Share! Tell me if you don't get something and I will try to replay back to you! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Also, I'm going to try something new... Elsa has her nickname "The Ice Queen" but Jack doesn't have his... so if you want to write a good and badass nickname for Jack in the reviews. I'll make sure to shout out you next time! Well, good night...*yawns***

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ice War

**Hello! Happy Holidays! Sorry this is so so so late! I WAS SO SURE THAT I WAS GOING TO GET THIS CHAPTER FINISH WITHIN A WEEK BUT THEN IT TURNED TO A MONTH...BUT I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY NOT YET I MAYBE SLOW BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I ALSO WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! (One more thing I realized I put last chapter as chapter 4 instead of 3...whoops! :) BUT WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO. LET'S START THIS CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN DREAMWORKS OR DISNEY/ PIXAR ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM! I AM ONLY ONE PERSON WHO WANTS TO WRITE! Also, Thank you for your reviews and nicknames for Jack! I'm still thinking so for right now it's either going to be Captain Frost or Monkeyz2 idea of "The Snow King" (probably going to be Snow King later in the story!) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ENJOY! REVIEW! Also, these teenagers are going to start cursing a bit so just a warning for cursing!**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Chapter 4- The Ice war**

 **September 12, 2015, 5:35 PM**

 **Jack**

Jack stood there, stumped how does Elsa know more about him than himself? Flynn only finding all this out about the newcomer he was shocked and stood paralyzed with Jackson. Jack played the scene over and over in his mind. He finally came up with a solution.

"This means…War…" he murmured.

Flynn still dumbfounded was finally knocked into reality when Jack said, "War."

"War? So we got ourselves and Ice War with no other than the Queen herself." Flynn pondered.

"Yep." Jack replied.

"Great." Flynn Finished.

"C'mon, let's go." Kicking in Jack's American accent he walked out of the lunchroom towards their dorm.

When the two troublemakers walked into the room, Jack was surprised to see Hiccup in the room watching Netflix with that red-haired girl he met in the hallway.

"What's up, Hic?" Flynn blurted out.

Hiccup and the redhead turned around quickly; obviously spooked that Jack and Flynn were they're so early. Jack quickly realized the look in Hiccup's eyes. Jack smirked and noted to congratulate Hiccup later.

"Hey, Flynn I forgot something in the gym why don't we go get that." Jack shoved Flynn and himself back out the door into the hallway.

Flynn's eyes widened, Jack rolled his and smirked. He finally got it.

"Hiccup finally got himself Merida!" Flynn roared.

"Shut up, that will only happen if we don't mess it up!" Jack slapped Flynn's shoulder.

"Also, who is Merida?" Jack asked.

"She's in the same dorm as the Snow Queen and Rapunzel." Flynn's black eye twitched.

"Rapunzel, the girl with the long blonde golden hair?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and if you so as dare touch her. I will personally take you to Headmaster North and report you for taking advantage of her!" Flynn teased.

Jack knew that Flynn and Rapunzel would probably soon date, he could tell Flynn liked her, and by the way Rapunzel smiled at him. Jack had no chance of getting Rapunzel.

"I promise I will not touch her." Jack smiled.

"Well, if we are out here, do you mine if I ask?" Flynn started walking toward the gym.

Jack following quickly behind him said, "What?"

"Are you really going to be sent to a military school if you don't start acting straight?" Flynn inquired.

Jack quickly turned his head the other way, "Yea." He muttered.

"So what's your plan to freeze the Ice Queen?" Flynn asked, changing the subject.

In an instant, Jack spoke. "I got some ideas…" Jack smirked.

"You said Rapunzel and Merida live with her right?" Jack's mind whirled.

"Yea so?" Flynn questioned.

"What's their room number?"

 **September 12, 2015, 6:00 PM**

Hiding behind a bush in the girls' dormitories was a stupid idea, but hopefully the revenge he and Flynn planned would work. Jack would find the girl's room, pick-lock it, then trash it, and after… break the lock to open the door so they would have to sleep in the hall! Even though, Jack knew he was going to be in so much trouble, he didn't care. This was so worth it after what Elsa said to him. Room 237, Jack its Room 237. After all the times he lock-picked his own door in America he became a master at lock picking. As soon as he turned around Flynn gave a "thumps up" sign from behind the doorway.

Jack took a deep breath and went for it. Skidding across the hallway as fast as he could he search for the door with the golden numbers saying "237". He flinched when he heard a "thud" quickly Jack turned around for Flynn.

Jack signed in relieve, Flynn, stupid as he was knocked over the plant that Jack once was hiding behind, trying to suppress his laughter. Jack made sure that he would kick his sorry butt if they made it through this. Thing was, he actually was kind of scared. He had never been scared whenever he was scheming, what the hell was wrong with him? Jack thought back to when Elsa smart-mouthed him, something in her voice just made him want to obey, it was like she radiated with it. Either you follow her or suffer under her and the school's wrath. He shook his thoughts out of his head. Think about that later! You got a job to do!

Finally he found door "237" he pulled out a bobby pin, luckily the door quickly unlocked and Jack opened the door with a "click!" He looked back towards Flynn and pulled a "thumps up" sign. Flynn zoomed down the hallway and they both looked into the Ice Queen's and her friends empty dorm room. They both smiled devilishly.

 **September 12, 2015, 6:30 PM**

"Well, that about does it." Flynn wiped his hand together, smiling.

The Snow Queen's room was a mess. The beds were all knocked over, the mirror cracked, clothes scattered around the room. Most of the stuff the boy's messed with was Elsa's. Only all of the beds were knocked over. Flynn luckily found some blue paint Rapunzel had to spare and wrote out in big letter's "The Snow Queen." Jack was very tempted to see what was in the bathroom but thought better of it.

"Yep, c'mon we got to hurry and break the lock without being seen." Jack pushed Flynn out the door.

"Aye, Captain Frost." Flynn smirked and saluted.

With only Jack's hands and feet it took about 5 kicks to break the doorknob and the lock. Now, only some one from the inside could open the door.

"Let's go!" Jack whispered.

Flynn and Jack raced down the hall back towards their own dormitory; hopefully Hiccup and Merida were done with their "date." Suddenly, when they were so close to the boy's dorms. Jack was surprised to see Elsa at the bathroom sinks. On most occasions, Jack would just stay cool and walk right pass people ignoring them completely, this time though, Elsa looked in one word, horrible.

Her side ponytail side braid was in knots and wisps of hair flew everywhere! Her mascara was running down and her clothes were a mess. Her shirt was backwards, and her skirt was in shreds. Jack was glad that he didn't see anything he would rather not see.

Flynn mumbled, "What the hell?"

Jack only stared, paralyzed at the sight in front of him. Before Elsa spotted Jack and Flynn. They quickly turned around and ran for it, going around the longer way to their dorm.

 **Elsa**

Elsa looked herself over in the sink. After about and hour of cleaning up herself she looked in one word. Ok. She only hoped no one would see her walking down the hall. All she wanted was to get into her dorm, take a shower, and sleep under the warm sheets of her bed.

 **September 12, 2015, 7:00 PM**

The only problem was that there was no doorknob. By the time Elsa got to her dorm. Rapunzel and Merida were waiting for her with Ms. Darling. Elsa rose and eyebrow, why was Headmaster Darling here?

"Ms. Winters, do you know anyone who may have done this?" Ms. Darling handed Elsa the doorknob to the dorm.

Elsa was mentally shocked. She looked to the faces of Rapunzel and Merida; they were just as confused as she was.

"I have no idea, Headmaster Darling." Elsa's British accent kicked in.

"Well, I will report this to Headmaster North in the morning, but I have no place for you to sleep. I suggest you three sleep in a friend's dorm." Ms. Darling then smiled and left Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida to figure where to sleep.

Elsa turn towards her roommates, "Who could have done this?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know Elsa but maybe Jasmine, Ariel, and Astrid will let us sleep with them." Merida inquired.

"No please not Ariel! What about Alice?" Rapunzel look towards Merida with pleading eyes.

"Maybe we could just sleep out in the hall?" Elsa thought.

"With no heat, bed, nor privacy?" Merida and Rapunzel said at the same time.

"Fine, then where?" Elsa argued.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, "I have an idea!"

 **September 12, 2015, 7:30 PM**

Elsa sighed; she turned around to Rapunzel and Merida, "Are you sure?" Elsa really didn't want to do this.

"C'mon Elsa! They won't bite!" Rapunzel said.

"If your not going to do it, I will." Merida quickly strode to the door and knocked.

The person who answered the door was none other than Hiccup. Hiccup was a tall, and skinny kid with light brown hair and green eyes. He was usually one of the smarter boys and stayed out of trouble unlike his friend Flynn. Elsa frowned; _I bet this is where Merida has been for the past few nights._

"Hey, Hic. Something happened to our dorm and we need a place to stay." Merida smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 and DONE! DID YOU LIKE IT? OR NOT? TELL ME! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND LIKE! HAPPY HOLIDAY'S! ALSO! BEFORE YOU GO I HAVE ARTWORK FOR THIS STORY BUT EVERY TIME I TRY TO PUT IT UP crash's on me. ;( if you have any idea on how to fix it feel free to tell me!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

**THIS IS YOUR GIFT FOR THE HOLIDAYS! WONDER WHY IT TOOK ME A MONTH TO WRITE A CHAPTER? BECAUSE I WROTE TWO! THIS IS YOUR HOLIDAY GIFT GUYS! ENJOY CHAPTER 5 OF I'M STILL ALONE! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND I HOPE CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP WITHIN A WEEK, BUT I CAN'T MAKE PROMISES AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE. :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS, DISNEY, AND PIXAR! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Chapter 5- The Sleepover**

 **Elsa**

"Oh, What Happened?" Hiccup questioned, letting the girl's in.

"Some mental person broke our doorknob to our dorm and now we can't get in our dorm." Merida complained.

"Yea, Anyway, Hiccup did you know where Flynn is?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yea, he's in his room." Hiccup walked over to Flynn's bedroom.

"Ok, I'll surprise him!" Rapunzel opened Flynn's door.

Elsa sat on the couch politely while she watched Rapunzel scare the heck out of Flynn. Rapunzel opened the door quietly and the second Flynn started to walk out of his room...

"HI FLYNN!" Rapunzel yelled.

"HOLY..." Flynn flinched backward.

"Rapunzel? Merida? What are you guys doing here?" Flynn asked astonished.

"Some person broke or doorknob to our dorm…so… can we stay here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Umm…Hiccup?" Flynn turn towards Hiccup.

"Don't look at me!" Hiccup replied.

"Is their no other place for you guys to sleep?" Flynn asked.

Elsa jumped up from the coach to face Flynn, "Nope there is none." Elsa smiled; maybe she could get her revenge on Flynn. Jack would have to just wait until tomorrow.

Flynn looked paralyzed; he only could stare at Elsa. _Does she know who else now lives here? He knew Jack was taking a shower, so why not give them both a scare?_

"Great. Perfect!" Flynn smirked.

"Elsa you can take that room, Rapunzel and Merida can take ours we'll sleep on the couches, right Hiccup?" Flynn smiled.

"Okay, sure." Hiccup turn to Merida.

"I'm fine with that, thanks Hiccup." Merida smiled.

"Same here! Thanks." Rapunzel looked to Flynn.

Elsa rolled her eyes. _Girls and their boyfriends' …of course they would choose this place._ As far as Elsa knew she at least got a bed to herself, so why did she feel so tense? Elsa pushed those feelings aside.

"Fine." Elsa muttered.

And without another word Elsa walked into the empty room. As she walked in the room was plain with the same school wallpaper every dorm had with a bed in the middle, some drawers and a... duffel bag? She looked closer at it, and imprinted on it was the letter "J" What? Suddenly she realized the shower water just turned off. The next thing that happened was far worse for a sixteen-year-old teenager to see.

Elsa stood stunned, as a boy with wet white frosted hair, blue icy eyes (luckily with a tower wrapped around his hips) walk in and close the bathroom door. Seconds passed as he turned around…

 **Jack**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack yelped.

"OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY!" Elsa quickly yelped and turned around facing the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jack yelled.

Elsa still turned around, "The doorknob to our dorm was kicked off! Rapunzel and Merida wanted to sleep here and…" she trailed off.

"What? NO that was…" Jack stopped himself.

"What? Wait! Why am I still in here?" Elsa quickly ran out the door.

Jack's mind was all over the place, Elsa and her friends aren't supposed to be here! The worst thing was that Elsa was in here when…Jack pushed that thought away his brain couldn't handle that. He quickly dried his hair off and put a t-shirt and sweats on. Didn't Elsa know that this was his dorm? Why would she want to be here? Jack opened his door to see Elsa yelling at Flynn.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU? FLYNN YOU ARE A SICK PERSON!" Elsa yelled while jabbing a finger at him.

Flynn was bent over laughing so hard that he was crying.

Jack still freaked out tried to absorb most of the things Elsa was saying. He still was shocked that Elsa saw his bare chest. He turned to look at a blonde and red-haired girl, Rapunzel and Merida, laughing and yelling in anger at the same time.

Jack couldn't take much more of the yelling, "SHUT UP!" He yelled to drown out the other's voices.

Everyone fell silent. "Now, can some one explain…WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Jack yelled frustrated, his arms flying everywhere.

Elsa was the first to speak up, "Your buddy told me that your room was empty, and now I can see it is not!" Elsa slapped Flynn.

"OW! Snow Queen you brought that upon yourself!" Flynn laughed.

"Can we just go to bed and forget this night?" Rapunzel asked.

"I could never forget this night!" Flynn said still laughing.

"You are a sick bastard!" Elsa slapped Flynn again.

"OW! OK I GET IT!" Flynn yelped.

Elsa smiled, and slapped Flynn once more making Flynn's cheek red.

"Okay, are we done?" Jack really was not in a happy mood.

"Yes, Captain Frost." Flynn groaned.

"Your slaps hurt, Snow Queen." Flynn turned to Elsa once more.

"I'm glad they did!" Elsa yelped.

"Now, how is this going to work?" Elsa asked.

"I got an idea!" Jack answered quickly.

"What?" Rapunzel and Merida said together.

"You two and the Snow Queen sleep in the hall! We go to bed and act like nothing happened!" Jack clapped. "Case solved!"

"No!" The girls screeched.

"Okay, I have a better idea. The girl's can take the beds while the boy's take the couches." Merida said.

"No way!" Jack interrupted.

"Ok, then everyone sit in a circle." Hiccup stated.

"Why?" Flynn asked.

"Just do what the boy tells you, Flynn." Jack sat down.

"I'll spin a bottle and whoever it lands on will sleep with me in one of the beds." Hiccup said.

It seemed like a fair enough deal, everyone got an equal chance to choose. Jack only hoped it wasn't Elsa...

"Ok, Hiccup goes first." Jack said.

"Excuse me Jackson, you maybe new here, but ladies go first." Merida smiled.

"Ok, Whatever red-head goes first." Jack smirked.

"My name isn't 'red-head' it's Merida!" Merida stammered.

"Ok, go already!" Jack pushed the bottle towards Merida impatiently.

With the quick movement of her hand the bottle when spinning. 3…2…1… it landed on Rapunzel.

"What happens now?" Flynn asked.

"They get my bed I guess." Hiccup stated.

"Ok, cool!" Rapunzel said.

"Flynn, go." Merida begged.

"Ok."

After a couple of seconds, the bottle landed on Hiccup.

"Awesome! We are bunk mates now aren't we, Hic?" Flynn smiled.

"Yea!" Hiccup high-fived Flynn.

Flynn and Hiccup turned to Jack, while Rapunzel and Merida turned to Elsa... Everyone stilled, this was not going to go well. _Of course I have to sleep with the Snow Queen..._

 _"_ This is going to be a long night..." Elsa mumbled.

"Oh, God, just kill me…" Jack murmured.

 **September 12, 2015, 8:30 PM**

"Okay. I get this side of the bed you get the other." Jack pointed.

"Wait." Elsa grabbed a bunch of pillows and made a makeshift wall in the middle of the bed.

"Perfect." They both said.

Jack climbed into the left side of the bed, "Well Good Night, and don't expect me to cuddle with you, Ice Queen." Jack said.

"Don't you darn snore!" Elsa spat back, falling on the right side of the bed.

Jack and Elsa laid, with their backs to each other as far away as possible. Both just wanting to forget what had happened that night, Jack fell into a dream.

 **Jack's Dream, September 12, 2015, 11:37 PM**

 _Jack stared into the beautiful daylight sky under a cherry tree in a field. It was perfect. No one could bother him. Jack closed his eyes…_

 _"Jackson, haven't I told you that already? You can never have what you truly want." A voice shook the field._

 _The sky turned dark, the cherries withered and died, the grass turned brown! Jack jumped up when something cracked the ground. He ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't fall! The crack started to split, taking Jack in the ground within the Earth._

 _"Nooooo!"_

 _Jack landed on his back, his breath hitched. Gasping he turned over in the dark, trying to see. He felt something wet under him. It started to rise, Jack stood up coughing._

 _"H...eelllo?" Jack rasped._

 _"He...llp!" He yelled._

 _Suddenly, he felt himself suspended. In was cold, dark, and he couldn't take it! He opened his eyes and saw a glassy figure of a human look down at him through the ice. He was under water._

 _"H…EL…P!" He gurgled._

 _He banged his fists against the ice trying to desperately break it! He was losing air. The scene changed._

 _Red and yellow flames surrounded Jack. He couldn't see anything that was beyond it was all darkness. The fire closed in._

 _"Hello?" Jack coughed._

 _"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Jack fell down, he needed air and quickly._

 **End of Jack's Dream, September 13, 2015, 1:30 AM**

Jack woke with a start. He was sweating so badly, he hated sleeping now because of the nightmares that plagued him, but he notice something. Something that smelled like cherries and a spring smell, just then he noticed blonde platinum blonde hair reach him. Elsa's head was buried in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack immediately remembered everything, making him most likely right now blush; because he didn't notice his arms were around Elsa until now. Jack tried pulling his arms out and scooting over, but Elsa just slid over. Jack repeated the process again, but he landed on the floor.

"Ow…" Jack heard Elsa moving.

Suddenly, he saw a pale hand reach over and turn on a lamp. A pair of curious blue eye's roamed over Jack.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Elsa yawned.

"I thought I told you no snuggling!" Jack said grouchy.

"What?" Elsa then saw where she was on the bed.

Even with the light barely reaching her face, Elsa turned as red as a cherry. She quickly scowled and moved all the way on the other side of the bed.

"Shesh…" Jack mumbled.

Within a minute, the light was off and Jack fell asleep.

 **Elsa**

Elsa was freezing, (for once). Jack's room was like a freezer turn down several degrees. She didn't want to wake Jack, but noticed how he scooted towards the middle his white hair falling in front of one of his eyelids. Elsa swore she would never do this unless it was a serious situation. Elsa quietly scooted closer and watched Jack intently while he was sleeping. She scooted even more closer. Close enough to where she could feel Jack's warmth. Finally she buried herself in the crook of Jack's neck again. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her. Elsa gasped; quickly she looked up at Jack. His bangs covered one of his eyes, but he was asleep. Sighing, Elsa fell asleep mentally noting to punch the guy whoever broke their doorknob.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 and DONE! After this the story is going to get spiced up! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! FROM oOBarelyVisableOo! Happy New Year Everyone! I will try to have chapter 6 up...soon! Unless I decide to just do two chapters at a time and post like once a week or once every two weeks...IDK. You guy's decide! Like this Chapter? Don't like this chapter? Why? TELL ME! REVIEW! IT HELPS A LOT!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Hey Guys! Since the writing process is very very slow, I'm deciding to write one chapter but in order for me to post it I have to write the next chapter. So, it will be like this... Right now you guys are on chapter 6 but I have to finish chapter 7 (luckily I finished chapter 7 so it will be up once I write chapter 8) :) Let** ' **s see how this goes, and If it ends up not working. I'll make sure to get these chapters somehow to you guys fast! :) Without Anymore Interruptions...Let's start this Chapter! (Notice: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS ARE TO DREAMWORKS, DISNEY, AND PIXAR STUDIOS).**

* * *

I'm Still Alone

 **Chapter 6- Secrets**

 **September 13, 2015, 8:30 AM**

 **Elsa**

"Elsa…"

"Ellllsssaaaa…"

Elsa felt a finger touch her cheek she kept her eyes close and yawn, "Five more minutes…"

That only seemed to upset the person more, because next thing she knew, some how she face planted the cold ground. Elsa shook her head stirring herself awake, she slowly turned around to the white frosted boy behind her, and most possibly did the best ever, 'do not wake me from my slumber or I will tear out your throat' stare. Jack only shrugged.

"We'll I would gladly let you sleep under the sheets of the bed, but there's this thing called school." Jack smirked.

Elsa frowned, "I will not put up with your smart-elk comments, albino."

Jack quickly jumped out of bed on the other side, clutching his white dishevel hair. "You only said that because of my hair, didn't you?"

"Yep, and get out!" Elsa made sure for Jack to stay as far away from her.

"Why?" Jack picked himself up and started to walk over.

"Because! I have to change into uniform!" Elsa squirmed and stayed against the wall covering herself.

Jack started to blush. "Right!" He pulled out his uniform and walked into the bathroom.

Elsa breathed out and relaxed for once. Jack was the last person that Elsa wanted to show her bruises and scars off to. Though, she wanted to keep them, hidden, hopefully for good, at least until she figured out her situation with Pitch. Thinking about Pitch, Elsa remembered the day her parents forced her to become Pitch Black's lover. She hated her parents for it, even if she told them (no doubly she tried) they wouldn't believe her.

Elsa shook the thoughts out of her head, and quickly dressed herself. Mentally noting to apply make-up to her bruise on her neck. Elsa quickly pulled on her white undershirt and gray skirt, then pulled on her bright red uniform with the advisor badge shining, and tied her red bow tie. She pulled up her black leg socks and black school shoes, then quickly ran to the mirror and re-did her side pony-tail. She quickly applied make-up to the side of her neck where a red bruise laid.

"Hey! Elsa you done?" Jack opened the bathroom door.

Elsa jumped out of her skin, she frozen in place in front of the mirror, her hands still on her neck, blushing. Why am I blushing so much?

"Well, I guess you're not done." Jack quickly left the room.

Elsa still was frozen five million thoughts raced through her mind 'did he see the bruise?' If Jack saw her bruise was he going to ask? She would have to make up a pretty good lie. Elsa was the worst at lying. She sighed and finished up with her makeup.

 **September 13, 2015, 11:00 AM**

Elsa could barely get through her classes thinking straight. By the time it was lunch she went through three of her classes half asleep, half disturbed, and most definitely anxious. Clutching her schoolbooks she ran toward the lunchroom hoping she won't be stopped by anyone. Suddenly, with a quick jerk Elsa's arm was pulled into an entryway. The good thing was it wasn't Jack the bad thing it was worst than Jack, it was none other than Pitch Black her finance.

Elsa glared, and pulled her arm out of his grasp, "What do you want Pitch?"

"How was sleeping with the new kid, sweetie?" Pitch smirked.

Elsa was taken back, " How did…How…"

Pitch held up a doorknob and a pair of keys in the other, "I know things, and I know who broke your doorknob in the first place."

Two things went through Elsa's mind at that point. First, she wanted to know who did it and she wanted them to pay. Second, how would she get that information from Pitch, and what is he planning?

Whatever it was Elsa needed it, otherwise Pitch would have been doing…other things. Elsa quickly pulled those memories of torture out of her mind.

"…Fine…what do I have to do?" Elsa asked.

Pitch smiled, "Tell me everything you know about the new kid."

 **September 13, 2015, 11:05 AM**

 **Jack**

"Class we have a new student today, if you would please rise and say your name." Dr. Tooth smiled.

Jack rose steadily very self-conscious of himself right now. Even though everyone wore the same uniform consisting of a white dress shirt with a navy blue tie, and black and white outline dress shirt with black pants and usually black flat shoes or tennis shoes. There also was a breast pocket with the "Darling Academy" symbol. When Jack rose to his full height he felt like a giant. Everyone's eyes where on him.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost. Or Jack for short." Jack sounded like a squeaking mouse this was his like what? Second day of School, 'it feels like I've been here for years since I already feel like this is home…' Jack thought as he sat back down.

As the class started that was about the time Jack would phase out and listen to music, he signed. 'Only if I had my damn iPod.' Jack's mind went back to this morning, and last night. He shook his head, 'that was just karma for when we knocked down their door knob.' Jack thought how Flynn and Hiccup got their girlfriends or soon-be-girlfriend. Why did he have to get the Ice Queen? Jack shook his head again. Then remember that night and morning. He remembered waking up to see Elsa lying under him, while his arms were around her. Jack must've been like a cherry at that point, because he was overheating terribly. He noticed an empty desk in front of him, perfect view like him of the outside world. At the end of the courtyard he saw a beautiful maple tree with most of its leaves crimson red or purple. Then, he remembered one thing. Wasn't Elsa in this class?

He thought back to yesterday, and how Elsa said she had this same class with him. If she's in this class, where the hell is she? Wait. Why am I even thinking about that girl? Jack shook his head for a third time. Last thing he remember this morning was why Elsa put on that makeup around her neck. He saw the purplish and dark bruise even before then; it was when he woke up this morning actually that he saw it. Damn it! Jack slammed his fist on the desk, but it wasn't very audible. He really wanted to ask her how a strict and smart school girl got a bruise like that, unless she got into a fight, though Jack couldn't imagine what it would be like to see Elsa out of anyone fight. He suppressed a laugh. Whatever, he would have to confront her later. Jack looked back out the window again, but this time something caught his eye. It was Elsa. Skipping Class? Hell no, but she was being pulled by someone with midnight black hair. Who was this kid? Jack had enough, and before he knew it he was raising his hand to go to the bathroom.

Little did he know there was a long blonde haired girl two desk beside him that seemed puzzled, if Jack wanted to skip class he would have not even come too it. Rapunzel texted a red-haired girl three classes down.

'Merida, Jack just asked to go to the bathroom do you see him heading your way?' Rapunzel texted under her desk making sure Dr. Tooth didn't see.

Merida replied within a minute, 'I just saw him running down the hall. Why do you ask?'

Rapunzel looked over to where Jack just sat, and the seat in front was empty too; the only seat in the class that had been empty for the class period and it had to be Elsa's. 'Wait! This could be a good thing!' Rapunzel fantasied about how Jack would find her and they maybe, hopefully start dating! 'It must've been the sleepover!' Rapunzel thought.

She then texted back to Merida, 'Jack's going to become a Superman for Elsa. Make an excuse to skip class, we've got to see this!'

Jack zoomed down the hallways towards the other side of the courtyard. 'With the way they were running they would end up around here…'

Suddenly, Jack flew behind a wall, as he heard footsteps hammering closer. He felt a vibration against the wall. He ran to the open door way of the courtyard, and slid to the side behind the opening. Jack slowed his breathing and listened.

"…Listen to me, Princess. You are going to do it! If you don't I'll tell everyone your little dirty secret!" Jack heard a deep male voice, definitely one he had never heard before.

He clenched his fist, 'Elsa maybe a bitch, but she doesn't deserve this.' He thought.

"L…let go of me Pitch!" Jack knew that voice it was Elsa's. So the guy with black hair's name is Pitch.

"Tell me your going to do it." Jack felt someone being slammed against a wall.

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Jack flinched. He heard the sound of a smack. This guy was serious, what the hell did he want with Elsa?

"Are you going to do it?" The teen's voice was low and harsh.

"…" Jack didn't hear one sound from Elsa.

* * *

 **Like the Chapter? Didn't like it? WHY?! Tell me so I can become a better writer! Chapter 7 hopefully will be up by this Friday! (But I'm not counting on my laziness...I am a really bad person...) Did you guys like that Pitch was in this chapter? I hope you guys did! BYE!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping the Black

**Hi...IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG! ESPECIALLY FOR YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS! THIS IS NOT GOOD! I'M SO SORRY, BUT GUESS WHAT THIS CHAPTER HAS PROBABLY BEEN THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. IT HAS A LOT OF ACTION! AND HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! AS ALWAYS TELL ME ANY GRAMMER ISSUES, WHATSOEVER! I LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK, BECAUSE I, (AS YOU GUYS KNOW) AM A NEW WRITER AND THIS IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE STORY SO FAR! Wait... its my only story, how ironic...ANYWAY CHAPTER 7! I DO NOW OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, TANGLED, BRAVE, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, and FROZEN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS, DISNEY, and PIXAR! ENJOY! I do have one warning: Suicidal thoughts, and attempted at suicide do occur in this chapter... viewer discretion is advised. So read with caution.**

* * *

I'm Still Alone

 **Chapter 7- Escaping the Black**

 **Jack**

He heard the sound of another smack, this time louder. Elsa whimpered. Jack couldn't take this anymore, but he couldn't just jump out in front of them. _'Think Jack! Think!'_

Just then he felt a rock under him. He had an idea. Carefully and quietly, he picked up the rock while he listened in on their conversation.

"Answer me, are you going to ruined Jackson's life or not!?" Jack froze, he knew Elsa hated him (for whatever reasons) but his life was already ruined, how could it be worse? Suddenly, he felt a "thud" Elsa whimpered, then a sound of a "SMASH!" Then the worst sound came into Jack's ears. Elsa's voice reached his ears with the sound of screeching. He couldn't handle this.

As fast as he could, he threw the rock to a nearby tree another way. The blows stopped, and the vibrations against the wall stopped.

"What was that noise?" Pitch asked.

"…"

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Pitch yelled.

"I…I…don't know!" Elsa squeaked.

"Give me your phone." Pitch asked.

Five seconds later Jack heard a crunch, "Stay here, when I get back, you better give me an answer! For the last question and the other! Got it?"

"Y…Yes."

"Good, see you in a second, princess."

Jack heard footsteps come closer to him; he quickly hid behind the wall, picked up one last rock and threw it as far as he could. The footsteps sped up. He saw the shadow of Pitch run by the opening. 'Ok, I've got about thirty seconds.' Without another thought, Jack turned toward the way Pitch headed, making sure he wasn't in sight, and turned to the other side of the wall.

 **September 13, 2015, 11:45 AM**

Jack's eyes widened. 'How hard did Pitch exactly hit?' Elsa's eyes were closed, one side of her cheek was turning purple, and her neck and legs were all bloody. The cream colored skin he just saw that morning looked like they were rubbed raw and bleeding. Elsa looked up to the shadow that over casted her. Her eyes widened.

"Ja…ck… How…" Elsa's voice was thick and barely audible.

"I'll tell you later, right now, you need a nurse, but not just that we got to go." Jack looked back towards the open courtyard.

"Ok…"

It took Elsa about a minute or two just to stand. Sweat dripped down Jack's neck.

"Can you even walk?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded then took a step, but her legs gave out, without thinking Jack grabbed her and picked Elsa up bridle-style.

Trying very hard not to blush, Elsa yelped, "Jackson! Put me down! I can walk!"

"Sure you can, just deal with it, Ice Queen until we get to the nurse." Jack shifted Elsa in his arms and started walking back into the building.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Run."

"What?"

"Jack run!" Elsa slammed her fists on Jack's chest.

Just then, Jack felt thunderous footsteps, coming towards him; he turned around to see a boy with midnight black hair.

"Holy…"

Black hair, dark eyes that are sunken in, that was almost as pale as Jack, with the same outfit started to run toward him. With that speed, Jack would have no chance escaping with Elsa in his arms. Thinking quickly, just as Pitch was so close to Jack and Elsa to where he could topple both of them. Jack swiftly flew to the side and started to run back out to the courtyard.

"GET BACK HERE! NOW!" Pitch screeched.

Jack weaved in and out of trees jumping over bushes trying his best to get him off their back.

'C'mon! Faster! Jack!' Finally he reached the other end of the courtyard, the good thing was that they were closer to the office, the bad thing, a very buff kid blocked their way.

"Elsa who the hell is this guy?" Jack asked.

"Umm… one of the body guards…" Elsa's voice was hoarse.

"For who?" Jack asked, wide eyed, the guy was at least a foot taller than Jack, and he was smiling?! Who the hell is this Pitch guy?

Jack had an idea but it wasn't going to be pretty, he set Elsa down, "Elsa you may want to close your eyes."

"Ok…" Elsa covered her eyes.

 **Elsa**

Ten seconds later, "Ok you can open your eyes."

Elsa uncovered her eyes slowly, seeing Jack's uniform all bloody along with his hands, Elsa didn't want to see the guy who lay in front of Jack.

"Can you walk now?" Jack asked.

"Yea." Elsa jumped up to her feet.

She peeked over to the boy, there was a knife next to his head, and he wasn't moving, "Oh, God you didn't kill him right?"

"Course not! He's just severely knocked out! And may have some broken ribs and arms…" Jack trailed off.

"Let's just get out of here!" Elsa said as she pulled Jack inside.

Elsa made sure to never doubt Jack's strength again. Especially, after this situation they have been through. As they raced down the hall, Pitch stopped the two other 12th graders he had helping him.

"Pitch! They are getting away!" One of the 12th graders said.

"Stop. We don't need to go after those two." Pitch pulled an arm.

"Why can't we?" The other said.

"Because soon, Elizabeth will come to me when she needs it the most." Pitch grinned and walked back towards the boy's dormitories.

 **September 13, 2015, 12:00 PM**

"Elizabeth? Jackson? What on earth?" Ms. Honey looked at the two wide-eyed.

"Umm…Jack got into a fight! Help him out!" Elsa quickly said and raced away.

"-Elsa!" Jack screeched.

Elsa ran all the way to the girl's bathroom and laid herself against a wall. Her mind was racing, how did Jack find her? Why would Jack even help her? They weren't friends! She guessed since Jack found her in the courtyard, he saw the bruises on her neck this morning. 'Great. I can't lie now; he's going to want to know…'

Just then, she felt something wet drip down on her cheek. She didn't even realize she was crying. Elsa was scared, she couldn't tell Jack! She wouldn't tell Jack! Plus, she knew how to deal with this, she would avoid him, and eventually he will give up! Yea, and if he looked for Elsa, which she though he would she would either 1. Conceal it or 2. Suppress the subject and stay on a different topic. Elsa hugged herself for the next thirty minutes, trying to keep her sobbing to a minimum.

 **Jack**

"Umm… I'm Fine. It's Elsa you need to worry about." Jack replied.

"Yes, she seems to get a lot of bruises these days." Ms. Honey sighed.

"Why did she do that?" Jack asked thinking out of his mind.

"By any chance would you be Mr. Frost? Jackson Frost? The one who put Mr. Fizbertbert in here yesterday?" Ms. Honey questioned.

Jack stiffened, "Yea. Are you like all those other teachers, if so you're wasting my time." Jack scowled.

Ms. Honey laughed, "No, dear, I'm sorry, my name is Ms. Honey, Rachel Honey, I'm the nurse at Darling Academy."

Jack was taken back, who was this person, if she said whom she was then could he trust her? No, Jack couldn't do that again, never again. Ms. Honey at least, seemed like a nice person she wore a white overcoat with square-like glasses and blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, but looks were deceiving, but what was really noticing was her British accent. Jack kept his guard up.

"Frost, Jack Frost." Jack replied.

"If you are okay, you should go wash yourself off then, and make sure she is well." Ms. Honey replied.

"Oh, Right. Thanks." Jack was about to walk out the door when something reminded him.

"Ms. Honey?" Jack turned around.

"Yes?" Ms. Honey had a sweet and tender smile, and Jack didn't like it.

"By any chance do you know a guy about and inch taller than me with black hair named, Pitch?" Jack asked.

 **Elsa**

 **September 16, 2015, 3:30 PM, Three Days Later**

"Finally! Are electives are changing!" Rapunzel yawned in homeroom.

"I know! I can't wait to see the new schedule! I want Physical Exercise Class!" Merida exclaimed. Looking excitedly back at Rapunzel.

"You got that last time, I doubt you will get it again until next term, Merida." Elsa smiled.

"Ok, what do you want, Elsa?" Merida replied; Elsa thought for a second.

'What do I want?' Then Elsa remembered it was almost fall season!

"The best things I'm well at are Ice skating and lacrosse, and I'm joining as captain this year!" Elsa reminded herself.

"Ok…So…" The two other girls replied.

"That's what I want!" Elsa exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"That's what sport you want! I will join you since Archery is only in spring, but what about something other than athletics?" Merida replied.

"Oh, well then, I want art." Elsa said.

"I called that already!" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Fine, I shall have Music." Elsa sighed.

"Great!" the two other girls giggled.

Elsa now remembered that she needed her lacrosse team. '10 players I need 7 now counting Rapunzel, Merida, and myself.' Elsa thought. Elsa walked into her dorm room (which now thankfully had a doorknob on it) and typed up a sign up sheet for lacrosse. Elsa wanted to keep Darling Academy's school record of 9 wins in a row against the other boarding schools in Britain! Nothing would get in her way this time! Elsa zoomed down the hallway and slapped the sign-up sheet on the bulletin board for everyone to see. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!

Elsa strode down the hallway in the happiest mood she could ever be in; she had to start practicing right away! That only got Elsa more excited for the upcoming fall season. But her celebration was cut short, her heart stop as she saw the one and only Mr. Jackson Overland Frost. Once she got a sight of the white frosted hair she ran straight down the other hallway before he could notice. She did not want to be confronted at this time, especially this time. She must've been bright red! She didn't even know!

 **Jack**

 **September 16, 2015, 3:45 PM**

After six days, Jack finally got his chance to clear his mine about Elsa…kind of…

Making his way toward the main hall, he saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. His icy blue eyes widened.

"-Els…" He was cut off.

He thundered down the hallway, but there was no sign of Elsa. He signed. There was so much that happened to her. Remembering the bruises and the blood, he wondered how many times that had happened to Elsa, and if it was ever anything worse. He shook his head very quickly, he could not think of _that_ happening to any girl.

Jack looked to his left. _'A bathroom, the cafeteria, and the library are that way, so unless it's lunch I doubt she would be down the hall.'_ Jack then turned toward the bulletin board.

The Darling Academy bulletin board was the place to put club advertisements, upcoming events, and announcements (though most of the time the teachers use the intercom), but one white flimsy piece of paper stood out to Jack.

The letters on the page scrambled in front of him. "Damn it!" he pouted.

Jack forgot he was dyslexic. So there was no point in reading it. ' _Great. Just Great._ ' Jack thought. He slammed a fist against the wall. Frustrated out of his mind. Then he heard "CLACK, CLACK!" He turned around to see a girl with platinum blonde hair, wearing the trademark girl uniform for this school.

"Elsa!" Jack yelped.

She was frozen, and red as a cherry! Elsa ran for it, but she knew who would win. Jack raced for Elsa; they had to clear this up with each other. Even if he deeply, deeply, disliked her, he however, had a right to know what happened, and also to help clear his confused and cloudy mind. Jack jumped for Elsa, they ended up toppling on the hard hallway floor, and Elsa landed face first.

"Ha…ha…I…got…you!" Jack spoke breathing hard.

Elsa struggled and tried to wiggle out of Jack's death grip. 'Why must he be so strong, and persistent?'

"Elsa, stop! We need to talk!" Jack let loose of his death grip.

Quickly, Elsa wiggled out from under Jack. "SMACK!" one of Jack's cheeks was rose red, and because of the force his heard was turned to his right.

Breathing heavily, Elsa stated, "That was the most brute way to catch a citizen of Great Britain!" She shouted.

"Sorry, but we need to talk!" Jack turned to Elsa dead serious.

Elsa's eyes widened, it was like seeing another side of this American brute. In the icy eyes she almost saw a hint of something more, more than the cocky and sarcastic jerk.

Elsa turned her head avoiding the ice glare. "Why do you bother…?" she murmured.

By now, both students were on their knees. Elsa looked straight at Jack. "WHY DO YOU BOTHER?" her British accent kicked in, she clenched her hands.

Jack was taken back. He looked down on the ground letting his white bangs cover his eyes. Why does he care? He never cared, then…why now, why was he being so weak, and for this preppy British girl, Jack couldn't find the words.

Elsa huffed, and stood up. "Goodbye, Jackson."

But before Elsa could take her first step, Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

Elsa blinked, "Jackson, let go."

Jack looked at Elsa in the eye and finally spoke, "No. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. _'Why do I bother?'_ I don't know, but what I do know is that no human being will let stuff just slide and forget about it! If you do, then you're already broken! We've all got our problems, its up to the person if they want it exposed or forgotten." Jack yelled.

Elsa was stunned she didn't even have the strength to mutter one word. "…"

"Listen." Jack grabbed both of Elsa's shoulders, to make sure she was looking.

"I don't care what the hell you think about me! And I don't care if you decide to tell someone or not. I'm just saying that you cannot let this keep happening to you. Otherwise, you're broken, and you're far beyond the reach of help. You might as well DIE!" Jack shouted.

Elsa heard every word. It didn't hurt, she always hid the truth, and so she couldn't hurt anyone. Jack was right. She might as well die.

"Your…Right…" Elsa mumbled.

"I might as well die." Elsa looked into Jack's glaring eyes.

"I will only give you one last piece of advice. If you find out you actually want to live, do it. If you want to die, Good Luck."

With that, Jack let go of Elsa, and walked down the hall to his dorm. Leaving Elsa by herself, she finally knew what to do. Elsa turned around towards the bathroom.

 **Elsa**

 **September 16, 2015, 4:15 PM**

The girl's bathroom on the main hall was quiet and most didn't go here, because of the long walk. Elsa for her, that was a perk, she took one look in the mirror; her hair was disheveled from the floor attack. Her mood had changed completely, lacrosse wasn't worth living anymore, and her parents hated her, and then separated her from her younger sister Anna. Forced her to become engaged with Pitch, and dropped her off at this boarding school. She wasn't a true British citizen she actually lived in Norway. Elsa's British accent came from the many years living here.

Elsa grabbed her black heel and with the hardest thrown, "SMASH!" the mirror cracked and shattered. She quickly put her shoe back on and picked up the biggest and sharpest piece of glass. She locked herself in a stall and folded back her sleeve. Her whole body trembled, and her vision was blurry. The sound of Jack's voice came in her head again.

 _"If you find out you want to live. Do it. If you want to die, good luck."_

That was all she needed, with an "Shhrrreeeeccckkkkk!" the glass was covered in blood, and her wrist was slit. Elsa didn't realize it until now but she was crying. Crying like a little baby. Blood poured out of her wrist. It didn't matter anymore. She was already unclean, and worthless. Her vision blurred. But…She would be giving up to the cruel world, and running away like a coward. An image of Jack's face came to her.

 _'If you find out you want to live. Do it.'_

Just then, she remembered she didn't lock the stall door. Dropping the glass shard, her eyes widened. Elsa fell to the ground.

"…No…" Elsa muttered.

Elsa held her bloody wrist to stop it from bleeding. In that instance, she wanted something else. She clutched her wrist and army crawled out of the stall. 'I want to live! I want to live!'

Just before she blacked out. A shadow of some sorts of showed up in front of her. Standing with his/her hands in their pockets. Elsa fell into utter darkness.

"..no.."

* * *

 **WAIT! WAIT BEFORE YOU KILL ME! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER? DID YOU SCREAM YOUR HEAD OFF? HOPE SO...JUST DON'T DIE! :) CHAPTER 8 HERE I GO! WAS THAT A SHOCKER TO YOU? REVIEW, LIKE, AND FAVORITE FOR MORE! NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 8- Recovery Road.**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery Road

**HEY EVERYONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I** ' **M ALREADY ON CHAPTER 8! FINALLY I CAN START THE MAIN PLOT! YES! JACK AND ELSA SHALL BE TOGETHER FOREVER. (THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS.) ANYWAY, I DON'T KNOW, BUT I MAY START ANOTHER NEW STORY EITHER DURING THIS STORY OR AFTER I FINISH IT...I HAVE NO CLUE. (IF I DID A SECOND STORY DON'T WORRY I WOULD STILL POST AND UPDATE THIS ONE.) :) ANYWAY...LET'S GET ON WITH CHAPTER 8! Notice: This chapter contains mentions of suicide and abuse so viewer discretion is advised. You know who you are! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS TO DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, and DISNEY! THANK YOU! ENJOY.**

* * *

I'm Still Alone

 **Chapter 8- Recovery Road**

 **Jack**

 **September 25, 2015, 4:15**

Living in the hell-like boarding school was horrible. Worst, telling the star student of it to kill herself…that's unimaginable. Ms. Darling was horribly furious; she threated to keep Jack in a broom closet if something like that happened again. Not to mention, the Pitch-incident. This was the conversation:

Ms. Darling slammed a crop on her desk. "Speak. Explain, and by the way you will be now living in detention room for the rest of your life, Jackson." Ms. Darling stated.

Jack sat his feet on her desk and leaded back in his chair, "Listen, Lady. Ice Witch was being brutally beaten, by the upperclassman, Pitch Black. I was walking by when all this crap happened, and…" Jack leaded forward so he could whisper, "I don't know yet, but she may have been…" he stopped and only smiled; Ms. Darling could guess this easily without him saying it.

"Preposterous! Jackson if anyone did that it would have been you. Pitch Black is a very well behaved student with top-notch grades and is very excellent at many extra curricular activities. Also, if I am not mistaken Ms. Winters is his girlfriend."

"Ok, fine. You've made up your mind, but to make myself clear, I did nothing to Elsa." Jack spoke with the straightest face ever.

"Oh, no you've done to much. If you want to succeed at this school, stay away from Ms. Winters."

"Fine by me." Jack sat up.

That was the root of the conversation, for Jackson, however, he was glad to not see Elsa for the longest time. Ever since the incident, Elsa had been taken to the hospital with her family, and was scheduled to meet with the consular everyday. Jack wasn't the one to save Elsa though; it was her sister, Anna, who came to visit the school that day for whatever reasons that Jack still didn't know.

"…Damn…" Jack whispered to himself as he walked toward detention.

Elsa was one confusing girl. She had a brutal boyfriend (who tried to kick Jack's ass everyday by the way.) She always was snotty, and a teacher's pet. It was almost like she was a robot, a wandering empty vessel, but why? Jack decided not to dwell on it.

Later that day, as Jack walked past the front office, Rapunzel met him with a slap in the face!

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Jack rubbed his cheek.

"You deserve far worse, Frost! Pervert!" Rapunzel then ran off.

Jack shook his head, and decided to look for Flynn, hopefully so he can knock some sense into his girlfriend. After searching half of the school, Jack found Flynn with Hiccup in the gym trying to teach poor Hiccup how to play basketball.

"I told you! I'm more of a soccer player!" Hiccup widened.

"Hey, guys! I've been look all over for ya!" Jack's American accent sounded through the gym.

Both brown hair boys turned toward the white frosted-hair boy. With a glare, Flynn ran up to try and punch Jack. Hiccup following behind. Luckily, Jack dodged.

"What the hell!" Jack yelled. "Why are you guys trying to destroy me?"

Flynn threw another punch, " You know exactly why! Elsa is a bitch, but you didn't need to go that far!"

Jack rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Hiccup pulled Flynn away. "You tried to…take advantage… of Elsa!" Hiccup stuttered.

"What! No I didn't! If it was anyone it would be Pitch Black." Jack argued.

Flynn finally stopped trying to swing punches, but still glared, "Just because you are an orphan doesn't mean we'll have mercy on you."

The fact that Flynn brought up Jack's past stabbed him like needles, ignoring it Jack replied, "I don't even know what the hell you two are talking about! I did nothing! Still surprisingly a virgin!" Jack sarcastically said.

"Ok, now I'm having second thoughts about spying on you three." A female voice spoke from behind Jack.

All three boys turned their heads to the smirking platinum blonde. Elsa looked a lot better than before; she seemed to have a blue tint around her.

Seeing that Flynn nor Hiccup would speak, Jack rose up to the challenge, "What do you want, Ice Witch?"

"I see you have changed my horrid nickname, Mr. Frost, but I am here to show the new student around." Elsa turned to a browned hair girl that seemed way to pretty for her age.

"Boys, this is my sister, Anna. She saved me when I needed help the most." Elsa smiled.

Anna walked up to the boys with a smile and spoke, "Please to meet your acquaintance, I am Winters, Anna."

 **Elsa**

 **September 17, 2015, 3:30 PM (Day after Accident)**

Elsa woke up to the smell of newly made bed-sheets that smell like pine. She loved the smell of pine and winter. She slowly opened her eyes to see… a girl a year younger than her sleeping in a chair, Elsa's eyes widened.

"…Anna…?" Elsa's voice was hoarse.

The brown-haired girl stirred awake and yawned rubbing her eyes; her hair was a total mess.

Anna saw a pair of icy-blue eyes staring back at her from a hospital bed.

"Elsa! Your awake!" Anna jumped up and quickly ran over to Elsa's side.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Oh need help going to the bathroom?" Anna ranted.

Elsa chuckled, "No thank you, I'm good. Anna what are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad are sending me to your school! It was to expensive where I was going, and I missed you!" Anna hugged Elsa in the bed.

After getting squeezed to death, Elsa started to see the details of the hospital room; there weren't much, but there was a lot of flowers (probably from her family.) An IV was hooked up to her and she had a simple hospital gown on.

Anna looked at Elsa straight in the eye, "Elsa…I saw you…your arm…I thought you were going to die!" Anna started to sob.

Elsa looked at her wrist, and sure enough, there was a bandage over it, she noticed there were other places they bandaged up Elsa, her eyes widened, if the doctors knew…then…

Elsa practically hopped out of bed ripping the IV's off, "Anna, I will tell you everything later where is the doctor?"

Anna screeched and pushed Elsa back in bed, "Elsa please stay in bed! Your still not well!"

"Anna! Where's the doctor?" Elsa persisted.

"I don't know, but I'll call a nurse." Anna ran out of the room.

Over the next few days, Elsa was treated in the hospital she never saw the doctor though, the nurse asked a couple of questions that were, very in-depth… but Elsa was out in a week with a clean bill of health, and luckily was caught up on all her school work since Rapunzel and Merida visited. They didn't talk with her about anything that happened though, and Elsa was glad.

September 25, 2015, 5:30 PM (Present Day)

"Well, Anna…I think we should leave the boys to their business." Elsa eyed them all suspiciously.

Everyone was going to swoon over her sister now…great. The boy's were paralyzed in Anna's beauty. Elsa rolled her eyes, and they both trotted out of the gym. Elsa showed the rest of the school to Anna within 30 more minutes and showed her to the 6th year dorms. Anna met her roommates who seemed more than nice, which lifted some worry for her younger sister. Elsa helped Anna unpacked, and walked back to her dorm.

As she pasted the main hall, Ms. Darling beckoned her over for a favor,

"Could you please, start a boy's lacrosse team?"

* * *

 **I know, I know, its a short chapter... and I probably won't be posting for a while after this chapter due to school and much other crap I really don't feel like doing... but I will update this story as fast as I can! It's my top priority after schoolwork! Tell me if you liked the chapter, if you didn't like it, or if you have questions tell me with your reviews! I will try my best to make this story a bestseller! (Like that's going to ever happen.) Bye for now!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	9. Chapter 9: The NEW Lacrosse Team!

**HEY EVERYONE! I AM NOT DEAD! YAY! SO I HAD A HUGE, HUGE BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND COULD NOT MOVE FORWARD ON MY STORY SO I'M LIKE..."THANK YOU LIFE. YOU HELP ME SO MUCH WHEN I NEED MY BRAIN THE MOST." (said sarcastically...) ANYWAY. CHAPTER 9 IS HERE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :) NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR FROZEN ALONG WITH ANY OTHER MOVIES THAT ARE MADE BY DISNEY, PIXAR, AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **I'm Still Alone**

 **Chapter 9: "Make Way! For Darling Academy's Lacrosse Teams!"**

 **Jack**

 **October 3, 2015, 2:3O PM**

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted at Elsa.

"It's as preposterous as it sounds, but our rival school, Bridge Wood, has not only started a Girl's Lacrosse team, but a boy's too." Elsa spoke.

"There is no way, I am doing anything with you, Ice Witch." Jack spat.

"Same here." Hiccup replied.

The two boys' turned to Flynn he shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, is Rapunzel on the Lacrosse team?"

Elsa nodded.

Flynn turned to the glaring boys, "Sorry, but girlfriend."

Jack nodded, sighing, "Fine. We'll do it."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Still no for me."

"Merida is playing." Elsa replied.

"Okay, I'll play." Hiccup quickly said.

Jack chuckled; He turned to Elsa. "So when do we start?"

"Two Weeks." Elsa slammed a piece of paper to his chest.

Jack caught a glance of her bandaged up arm. He still needed to talk to her about that, or at least about Pitch. People still gave him looks of disgust. He caught people all the time whispering behind his back, he didn't care, but right now, he wished more than anything to leave this school with Flynn and Hiccup. Those two were the only ones who understood him. But he still kept his secret. In English, Jack tried his best to learn the Greek Gods then match them to their Roman names. He was already failing Chemistry. The only thing he was best at was mostly likely English. B-Average can at least get him a job at a gas station or a bus driver, so he could find a place he fit in and didn't deal with people. Antarctica sounded fun, snow, isolation, perfect. He ended up walking straight to Ms. Darling's Office for sleeping in class, then talking back to the teacher, then sort of kicking the door down… whoops.

"TWO WEEK'S DENTETION." Ms. Darling slammed her fists on her desk.

Jack scooted his chair back, steering clear away from the fists of fury. His English teacher whispered in her ear. Ms. Darling's eye's widened. They both looked at the confused looking frost head. Then moved to the back room. Jack doing his best eavesdropping crawled over to the door and pressed his ear to the door.

"…Rumors…Ms. Darling…Only rumors…"

"…That would explain…much…"

"Do you think…Mr. Frost… is this gruesome…to do something like this?"

"We must turn him over to the authorities..."

"Ms. Winter's will be our evidence, she shall tell us."

Jack quickly ran back to his seat. Only a moment later, the two walked in with the worst looks on their faces.

"Jackson, Mrs. Lynch has told me, and we must ask of you."

"Yea?" Jack was even more confused.

"Have you…taken advantage of Ms. Winters, perhaps?"

Jack raised his eyebrow, he didn't know whether to scream or punch or just yell. "No. NO. NO! I don't know who started that rumor, but it's Pitch I don't know whether he has done what you said or just abused her. Whatever he is he's dangerous."

Ms. Darling raised her eyebrow this time. "Mr. Frost, Pitchiner Black, is a straight "A" honor student, with the best talent the Academy has seen in a very long time ever since Robert Overland who won the Academy's First State trophy, Ms. Winter's Parents and his have decided to arrange their marriage! If you do such a thing to mess up these families…" She left the threat lingering.

Jack at this point jumped out of his chair. "Look, I don't care at all about this girl, or her family, I don't even care about people anymore! But she wants to live so she should get a better chance at life with a family and a husband she can choose from! Not from some crappy guy that her parents chose! She shouldn't live alone forever either! Her family is going to die, and it's going to be sad, but it's better than dying with no memories of a family at all!" Jack stormed out of the room. Jack ran out so fast that he didn't even see who was in front of him. It was the one and only, Elsa. She stood back up with a paralyzed face. Jack could not speak. He literally just yelled this at his teachers; there was no way she didn't hear.

"Gr…eat…you…err…heard…all…of that?" Jack was breathless.

Elsa nodded. She was frozen solid.

"Umm…Bye…"

Jack ran by Elsa as quick as a bunny. He could not take all of this stress! Not today!

 **Elsa**

 **October 3, 2015, 2:35 PM**

Elsa blinked, still in shock. She was about to give Ms. Darling the sign up sheets for the boy's lacrosse team. However, Jack stood up for her. No one had ever done that before, not even Pitch. Elsa turned around and watched as the white-frosted haired boy ran down the hall. For once, she saw how cute he looked, (even if his back was turned, and he was going the other direction). She quickly shook that thought out of her head, and walked into Ms. Darling's office. Ms. Darling looked up from her desk full of clutter with one of the English teachers, beside her.

Elsa spoke up, " Ms. Darling?"

Ms. Darling and the English teacher, who she thought was Mrs. Lynch, looked up from what they were working on.

"Ms. Winters, I was just about to call you up here…" Ms. Darling trailed off.

"Yes, well, here are all the sign-ups to form a boy's lacrosse team." Elsa gave Ms. Darling the sign-up sheets.

"Thank you, and umm... Ms. Winters, could you sit down for just a moment."

Elsa took a deep breath, 'looks like I've got to tell them.' She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. Ms. Darling walked over to Elsa with considered eyes.

"Elsa, there have been many rumors…"

Elsa nodded, "About?"

"Jackson Frost, has he ever taken advantage of you?"

Elsa forced herself not to laugh, she smiled, "No, Ms. Darling."

Ms. Darling looked puzzled, "The only boy you been in contact with and has a juvenile record, is Mr. Frost, where else would you have obtained those bruises?"

Elsa sighed, "Pitch Black, ever since my father and mother had made arrangements for my marriage, he has…done many things…but he has not taken advantage of me."

Ms. Darling was stunned, "Mr. Frost has spoken of Mr. Black too, but are you sure? Mr. Frost didn't set you up to this has he?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, in fact, he once had saved me from Mr. Black. I do not know how he found me or why he even helped, we are not friends or anything. We very much dislike each other." Elsa replied.

"I see, you said he helped you?" Ms. Darling spoke.

"Yes, if you need prove ask him." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Winters, but I wish you would've talked to me sooner, I could have arranged a meeting with your parents sooner than now."

At the mention of her parents, Elsa jumped, "What?"

"Ms. Winters, I know your parents are very busy running the hospitals, but this is a matter of alerting them, hopefully you wouldn't come in contact with Mr. Black anymore after today."

Elsa however, didn't want her parents notified of this. It would ruin the pride of the Winters family name. She would be an outcast, but what could she do about it?

Elsa signed, "Very well."

Elsa stood up from her chair and walked out of Ms. Darling's office, for some reason, she felt the need to speak with Jack. However, Elsa ran the other direction to the girl's dormitories.

 **Jack**

 **October 4, 2015, 6:30 PM**

"ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S FIRST LACROSSE PRACTICE!" Elsa yelled through a megaphone.

Jack stood close to the front of the crowd, very much wanting to miss the practice. Most of the boys were sitting on the bleachers but Jack, being late and all had to stand from the side. He couldn't even find Flynn and Hiccup anywhere in the crowd of boys.

"SINCE DARLING ACADEMY HAS NEVER HAD A BOY'S LACROSSE TEAM! I NEED A TEAM CAPTIAN, SOMEONE WHO HAS EXPERIENCE AT LACROSSE OR A SPORT SIMILAR TO IT! WHOEVER DOES STEP FORWARD NOW." Elsa carried on.

Jack had never played lacrosse but he played hockey quite a bit when he was going through the northern states of the U.S. however a boy with midnight black hair, stepped up. Jack scowled; he was NOT going to let HIM to be the captain of the lacrosse team.

"I have experience with hockey, Ms. Winters." Pitch smirked.

Elsa however seemed perfectly fine that her ex-fiancé was asking to be the captain of the boy's lacrosse team.

Just yesterday, word got out that Elsa's parents had come to the school with Pitch's parents to discuss the arranged marriage. It didn't turn out well, Elsa had told Rapunzel and Merida that the engagement was over. Eventually, Rapunzel told Flynn (Since she is his girlfriend…) and it got around to Jack and Hiccup. Jack still had not talked with Elsa to stop the confusion in his head, but he really didn't want to have more drama between Elsa and him right after Elsa and Pitch.

So, why did Jack step up and speak out that he had experience with hockey? No idea.

"Ms. Winters, I have experience with Hockey." Jack walked up.

Elsa didn't even flinch she kept a straight face, she spoke through the megaphone, "ANYONE ELSE?"

There was a pause to see if anyone else would speak up. Elsa nodded. "MR. BLACK, MR. FROST, I WILL SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW TO SEE WHO IS FIT TO BE CAPTAIN THEN IT WILL BE UP TO THE HEADMASTERS! PRACTICE IS OVER FOR TODAY!" Elsa and the rest of the girl's lacrosse team who tried out walked back to the dormitories.

That was the first boy's lacrosse practice at Darling Academy. The second lacrosse practice for Jack went like this:

Jack and Pitch were put through many drills and Elsa recorded all their scores. Pitch never tried anything, even though it was only Jack, Elsa, and Pitch out on the field. Jack was glad for that. However, he kept his guard up. The final test was when the two Headmasters Ms. Darling and Mr. North came down to the field to see which boy would fit the title for "Captain." Seeing Pitch and Elsa's eyes widened at Mr. North, he guessed that was the first time they had seen Mr. North. Jack however, already met him… Mr. North had pointed to a part of his chest where Jack knew carved wooden snowflake laid many times. Either Mr. North was pestering Jack or telling him good luck. Once all the tests were done. Jack grabbed a drink on the bleachers while he watched Elsa walk over to the Headmasters.

"Pretty girl, isn't she?" A deep voice from behind Jack spoke.

Jack turned around, "Sure, I guess so." Jack replied.

"Don't think about 'helping her out' or anything. She is still mine." Pitch warned.

Jack raised an eyebrow; "I don't like her if that's where you are going."

"I know, just don't hang around her anymore, or both of you will get hurt." Pitch spoke.

"And if I do?" Jack challenged.

Pitch scoffed. "Her parents own all the hospitals in this area. If you challenge me, you challenge them. If you get in an accident, and your put in the hospital, they will keep you sleeping."

"I don't know Elsa's parents." Jack replied.

"But they know you. Thanks to me." Pitch smirked.

"Don't you think you should worry about yourself? They probably don't want you hanging around Elsa anymore than me." Jack spoke up.

"Yea, but my parents own the companies, they own the companies that made the hospitals. (Like a company who is the owner of some hospitals is St. Mary's) Elsa's parents work under my parents if you need that dumbed down."

"No matter what Elsa's parents do, they can't stop me from getting Elsa, as long as my parents agree with me. Elsa is mine." Pitch smiled.

"Oh, and I'm going to be the captain of the lacrosse team because I will have more time with Elsa. Here are the headmasters now." Pitch ran up to the headmasters.

Jack's mind was going to explode. Pitch could not have that much power. There was no possible way. Most likely, he was bluffing. However, Jack kept it in the back of his mind. He walked up to the headmasters, and Elsa.

"You two came close, the headmasters and I have decided who is best for the team." Elsa spoke.

"Congratulations Jackson Frost, you are now the captain of the lacrosse team." Mr. North spoke.

All the color from Pitch's face was gone (if he had any in the first place). Jack shook Mr. North's hand. "Thank you, I'll try my best."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP IN A GIFFY. (HOPEFULLY...) ANYWAY, I'LL DO MY BEST TO WRITE AND FINISH THIS STORY FOR EVERYONE WHO READS IT! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME ANYTIME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, THINGS I SHOULD EDIT, ETC. (PLEASE DON'T FEEL BAD IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG! I'M STILL VERY NEW AT THIS SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS PERFECT FOR ME! IT HELPS ME GET BETTER SO YOU GUYS CAN ENJOY THE STORY MORE!) SEE YA!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Author Update!**  
 **I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **RECENTLY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ENOUGH IDEAS TO CONTINUE THE STORY**

 **SOOOOOOOOO**

 **I NEED YOUR HELLP!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE I WILL WORK UNTIL DAWN FOR YOUR NEXT CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU WANT IT!**

 **I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW**

 **HOWEVER, UNTILL I GET MORE IDEAS I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE.**

 **I CREATED A WATTPAD ACCOUNT UNDER THE SAME NAME AND I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES FROM BOTH WEBSITES AFTER I**

 **FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE WATTPAD...**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS YOUR THE BEST!**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOo**


	11. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

**HELLO! :) I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE READERS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND MAYBE I'LL PUT IT IN THE BOOK! I JUST RECENTLY GOT A WATTPAD ACCOUNT AND WILL BE POSTING THIS STORY AND ANOTHER STORY OR TWO IN THE FUTURE! I CAN'T WAIT THIS YEAR I FEEL THAT I WILL AT LEAST FINISH SOMETHING! OK...I'LL STOP BLABBING ENJOY!**

* * *

I'm Still Alone

 **Chapter 10: Bad Endings and New Beginnings**

 **Jack**

 **October 4, 2015, 8:30 PM**

Maybe, Darling Academy wouldn't be so bad. Pitch shook the Headmaster's hands and walked off the field. Jack was sure, that if Pitch had a plan, he had a total set back. After tryouts, Jack walked back to the boy's locker rooms and dressed back into his uniform. He met Elsa and the other Headmasters outside the Gym. Elsa and Headmistress Darling went to her office to discuss something, (most likely plans for the lacrosse tryouts) while Jack followed Headmaster North to his office. The office seemed more cozy that Ms. Darling for sure, most likely it was because of the cackling fire and the homemade cookies and milk siting everywhere.

"Mr. Frost, did you see me pointing to your wooden snowflake?" Mr. North replied as he sat down.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes I did." Still standing.

"It was because it was glowing." Mr. North smiled.

Jack raised his eyebrow and pulled out his wooden snowflake from under his dress shirt. It wasn't glowing but something had changed about it. On one of the wings of the flake a word was written.

"Mr. North I can't read it what does it say?" Jack asked.

"Ah, looks like, Mischievous." Mr. North Smiled.

"Thank you. Headmaster." Jack smiled.

"I did nothing, you however stood up to Pitch, your father would be very proud."

Jack was puzzled, "Wait, you knew my father?"

Headmaster North smiled. "You should correct that, I never KNEW your father, I KNOW your father. You must be starving, go on ahead to the Mess Hall."

Jack's eyes were widened with surprise. He shook his head, clutching his wooden snowflake, "Wait, you know my father?"

"I believe I have already said that Mr. Frost."

"Who is he? Where is he? How do you know him?" Jack slammed his hand on the desk.

"I cannot tell you any of that, but you look a lot like him." Mr. North smiled.

"The only thing different from you and your father are your eyes." Mr. North continued.

Jack instinctively went up to his eyes, he knew they were icy-blue, but he had always hated his eyes, how they were sunken-in, and it made him hate the color blue.

"You have your mother's eyes." Headmaster North smiled.

"I swear I would have called you Robert if your eyes were not blue." Headmaster North continued on.

Jack paused, "Robert? That's his name?"

"I said nothing Mr. Frost." Mr. North winked.

Just then, Ms. Darling knocked on the door, "Headmaster we must discuss the schedule for American Football, can I come in?"

"Yes of course, Headmistress Darling."

Ms. Darling walked on it, her eyes widened when she saw Jack.

"Headmistress, Mr. Frost was just leaving."

Jack turned to Headmaster North, he wanted to know more about his father, but the look on North told him otherwise. "Umm…Right."

With that Jack ran out of Mr. North's office, but he wasn't hungry. Jack ran all the way past the boy's dormitories. He could've sworn he saw Flynn and Rapunzel as he flew past the many people. He ran all the way to the courtyard, it was Pitch Black outside, but Jack didn't care. Breathing heavily, he came upon a cherry blossom tree, it was out of season so there were no blossoms, but he had sworn he had seen it before.

To tired to walk any father, Jack sat under the tree in the darkness. Trying to calm himself, he pulled out his wooden snowflake. The words on it seemed to glow in the darkness. He rested his head against the tree. 'North knows my father? Why didn't he tell me? Why can't he tell me all about him?' he thought. Then there was the subject of Pitch, Jack seriously doubted that he could do any of that to Elsa, they aren't engaged anymore. However, he believed that Elsa's parents and Pitch's where seriously rich, that's how they got into that mess. The only reason why Jack at that point wanted to help Elsa was because she had a reason to live and people to live for. Jack was only living to find his parents tell them what he had been through, and kill himself. He didn't care about anyone else.

Jack sighed, "If my friends in New York saw me now…" he muttered to himself.

Just then, behind him, he heard shoveling behind the tree. He pulled himself up and walked around the tree. In the darkness, he saw a shadow-looking figure of a girl, not just any girl.

"Elsa?" Jack spoke.

The figure stood up, "The one and only…"

Jack looked closer to Elsa; she looked like she had been crying.

"Elsa what are you doing out here?" Jack asked considered.

She sniffled, "I should ask the same about you! No students are allowed out of their dormitories unless an adult has accompanied them or they have a note from an authority!" She stammered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay you caught me, what are you doing outside?" Jack asked.

"You first." Elsa spoke.

Jack sighed, "I just found out that the Headmaster knows my father."

Jack could barely see the expression on Elsa's face, but she seemed calm.

"I see…" she spoke.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Wait. Did you know that?"

"Know what?" Elsa replied.

"That Headmaster North knows my father." Jack pressed on.

"No, Course not!" Elsa stammered.

"Then why are you so calm?" Jack asked.

"Because I am happy for you." Elsa spoke.

"What?" Jack scowled.

"I know that you've wanted to find your parents, I'm glad you have some new discoveries about your family." Elsa smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Jack muttered.

Elsa frowned, "Ms. Darling and my parents are fighting."

Jack cocked his head, "About what?"

"Me and Pitch's engagement, my parents are still forcing me to marry him someday." Elsa frowned.

Jack was stunned; it was odd for Elsa to speak so openly. Jack was a little surprised himself when he told Elsa about his father. There was just something about Elsa that calmed him it helped him think clearly.

"Wait, even after all he has done to you?" Jack frowned.

"Umm…yea." Elsa explained.

"They also don't want me to hang out with…with…" Elsa stammered.

"With me?" Jack figured out what was going on. He gets to be captain of the lacrosse team and Elsa suffers for it.

"Yea… Ms. Darling is standing up for you, however, with your background, they don't want you and me to hang out." Elsa spoke.

Jack shook his head, "So? We never hang out anyway, the only time we see each other will be in class and at lacrosse practice."

Elsa lifted her face up; Jack could literally see the gears turning in her head again. "Yea, my parents have nothing to worry about."

Jack nodded, "What about Pitch?"

Elsa signed, her British accent kicked in, "I reckon that he will come after me again."

Jack then got the best and most possible worst idea in his head, " What if we…um…date…"

Elsa flipped her head up at Jack. "What?"

Jack panicked, "I mean like fake date, it will keep Pitch out of the way, and I can meet your parents and, if I act like a gentleman, they will stop forcing you to stay away from me." Jack rubbed his hand through his hair.

 **Elsa**

 **October 4, 2015, 9:00 PM**

Jack must have been an idiot or a genius at that point. Elsa only stared at him in disbelief. She hated herself that she opened up to him so easily, but she owed him. Now Jack was offering help again? I thought he hated her, Elsa definitely hated him at first, but now… she had no idea.

"Ok, but first you need to answer one question." Elsa put a hand on her hip.

"Ok, sure." Jack shrugged.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me." Elsa spoke.

"…"

Elsa had caught Jack off guard, but she wanted to know, "Well?"

"Why are you so open to me all of the sudden?" Jack asked.

'Damn it.' Elsa mentally slapped herself.

"Because I owed you one for saving me…so I spoke openly." Elsa defended.

"Ok, I'm helping you because…"

"Yea?"

"You have a reason to live, people to live for, and some stupid guy is forcing you to marry him! Your parents cannot force you to do that, because it's your life. Your parents have their own." Jack spoke up dominantly.

Elsa was stunned, she remembered when she tried to kill herself, but now she knew she wanted to live. However, Elsa thought Jack didn't care about that. She still has to go to daily visits to the nurse and once a year she needs to go to a doctor, but she knew that she wanted to live for herself and her friends and family. Why would Jack care about those things?

"Ok…so Boyfriend?" Elsa smirked and held out her hand.

Jack shook it, "Girlfriend." Smirking back.

"Ok, so lets set some boundaries." Elsa spoke up.

"Ok, like."

"We can hold hands and hug, but no… kissing..." Elsa murmured.

"Yea, totally." Jack agreed.

"Oh by the way…" Jack asked.

"Yea?"

"Have you ever…kissed anyone?" Jack asked.

Elsa most likely by now had been bright red; she could see that this was embarrassing for Jack as well.

"No. I haven't even kissed Pitch yet." Elsa spoke up. "Have you?"

"Huh? Umm…No. I haven't." Jack turned his head the other direction.

"Oh, ok." Elsa said.

Elsa cleared her voice, "Now, Mr. Frost it is late, and you are out of the dormitories! Get to bed now! Before I call the Headmistress!" Elsa yelled smiling.

Jack turned to Elsa; he smirked, "Alright! All right! Goodnight, Snow Queen." Jack smirked.

"Night, Captain Frost. NOW GO!" Elsa smiled.

* * *

 **Idk...honestly...I needed to get the story to move on faster...so I hope you liked it! Sorry for such a short chapter...I NEED MORE IDEAS! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! also I would like to thank BattyBigSister for helping me edit my chapters! I seriously need to give you more credit for what you do for me! Thank you so much! I tried and edit my chapters after your advice then i sorta give up cause, I have to do something stupid for school or something... ANYWAY...I DON'T THINK I'LL BE UPDATING ANYTIME SOON UNLESS I GET A BRILLIANT IDEA. OH I HATE WRITERS BLOCK...**

 **-oOBarelyVisableOO**


End file.
